Silver Lining
by PandorMedusa
Summary: Harry fell to his knees first, gripping at the stone floor. Clawing the floor, Harry bent forward as if to lay his head upon the stone floor before his nails grew slightly into claws. Ripping at his skin, Harry screamed a bone crushing, sorrow filled cry as fat crystal tears fell from his large almond shaped forest green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello~ I've never wrote a Harry and Tom story before, so if you all can help me out, like if a situation isn't lets I forgot the important part like Tom going to Sulghorn and he tells him all the good stuff, you guys would tell me, right? **_

_**Any who, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and if I get enough reviews, I'll update fast. Enjoy! **_

Bright emerald forest green eyes locked onto the mucky brown eyes that lay upon him. A curve of the lips, told the one that summit that the dominant was amused by his pervious actions. A growl ripped through his throat as he tried to move from the body that lay upon him. A hand stilled his movements and a nipped to his junction between his neck and shoulder made his breath hitched. A soft kiss meets pale milky skin just as the heartbeat of the sub made a promise to jump out of his chest. A chuckle meets his pointed ear as his breath ghosted across his skin. A moan slipped passed his lips as the action that the dominant's hand took; the hand slide up and under the ravenclaw's button up shirt to lightly pinch and rub the sub's nipples.

Rosie red lips roughly met pale cherry lips in a heated kiss. The sub's hands found their way up into the dominant's long, shagged ink black locks. Gripping the strands in his hands, he pulled lightly to pull the other closer to his body.

_Harry stood in the middle of the great hall, hours after the final battle, without any thought laying in his mind. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he missed something like something that was there in front of him, but yet not. It came fast, the sharp intense pain ripped across his mind and Harry couldn't stand from the increasing pain. Two of the closes people ran over to him, trying to get him to sit, but couldn't. _

_The pain fell from his mind and moved down to run through his body. Slowly the pain started to eased and once he thought he was free of the crazed pain, it started up to run up from his fingers as if the bone was breaking and reforming. Harry fell to his knees first, gripping at the stone floor. Clawing the floor, Harry bent forward as if to lay his head upon the stone floor before his nails grew slightly into claws. Ripping at his skin, Harry screamed a bone crushing, sorrow filled cry as fat crystal tears fell from his large almond shaped forest green eyes. He passed out from the pain, but still clawing at anything and everything he could reach. _

_When he woke again, Harry felt lost. He didn't know why, but that didn't stop the feeling from showing. The twin pains would cause him problems and it only made him a ghost of what he used to be. That once bright emerald forest green eyes, hollow and pale; his skin became milky white as if he hasn't seen the sun in decades; his once full and muscled body, thin out and showed every twist and turn his bones took. Harry tried to bring himself out of it, but with each passing day, Harry lost himself. _

_Whispers ghost across his mind, promising him an end to his living. Harry could only hope those whispers would keep their promises. But with each day passing him without any tries, Harry started to lose his hope. But the whispers whispered as if trying to comfort a child, promising him it'll end soon. To just wait. _

_Harry didn't have to wait for long._

_ A few nights after Harry fell in pain, everyone was told to give him space. They were told that he spent his core and that he only needed rest, but in reality they didn't know what was wrong with the boy-who-lived. The whispers told him that tonight he didn't have to wait anymore._

_The whispers told him to not fear them, to accept them. Shadows, two of them, appeared in front of him and held out their hands towards the boy. Harry looked at the dark forms and held his breath as he reached up. Grasping the held out hands, Harry was pulled up from the bed to stand on his own two feet. They pulled him towards the window and just stood there as if waiting for something. The two forms turned to face sideways as if trying to face the boy, but couldn't. Not knowing who to turn to first, the shortest one of the pair laid its hands on the boy's cheeks and made him to face it. _

'_You have nothing to fear, little one.' It whispered lightly before kissing Harry's forehead and disappearing from view. The other made him turned to face it and held his hand before kissing Harry's hands._

'_We will always be there, just call.' It whispered before lightly pushing the teen out the window as it too disappear from view. Harry fell, without voicing a cry. Without realizing it, Harry closed his eyes._

The air rushed passed him, making his raven locks to fly around his heart shape face. Instead of pulling his arms into himself, Harry let them stretch out as to reach for something, enjoying the free falling. He giggled; a small smile cracked his pale cherry lips.

Unknowing to him, a student was running towards him calling out his name. Harry didn't realize until he crashed harshly into someone. At the touched, Harry curled into himself and quickly pulled himself off the other body. Bright forest green eyes, hollow and pale, looked into mucky brown eyes frighten.

"Tom?" Harry asked without thought. It slipped and he could hear those whispered forms giggle at his dumb struck look. Mucky brown eyes narrowed towards him and reached up. Harry took a step away from the hand as if it'll burn him.

_**AN: Don't forget to Review please. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello~ How's everyone doing? Haven't gotten any reviews :( **_

_**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you are feeling confused after this chapter, just either message me or leave a review and I'll get back to ya.**_

_**Before I forget, I don't own anything (Forgot to mention it in the fist Chapter.) **_

**Pervious on Silver Lining**_: "Tom?" Harry asked without thought. It slipped and he could hear those whispered forms giggle at his dumb struck look. Mucky brown eyes narrowed towards him and reached up. Harry took a step away from the hand as if it'll burn him._

Harry watched as the hand dropped from midair to run through Tom's long shagged dark chocolate brown hair as if that was the hand was meant for along. Letting the hand drop to his side, Tom turned around in thought. Harry's salty tears started to run down his face.

With wide eyes, Harry reached up just below his eye with a hand and softly probed at it. A clear, slightly chilled wetness met the top of his forefinger. A hiccup escaped from his body without a second thought. The tears wouldn't stop, the small whimpers couldn't stop. Tom turned around at the sounds and softly grabbed him and held him.

"I don't know," Harry started as he slightly pulled away so he could look into those mucky brown eyes. "I don't know what came over me, Tom." Tom only held him close to him. "My head is killing me." Harry closed his eyes at the feel of Tom's touched and slowly drifted away.

**: Twelve Years Ago-Four Years Old :**

Dark almost black emerald green eyes looked up towards the old iron gates with distaste and fear. They loomed over him as if to grab him and hold him prisoner. A strong and firm hand on his shoulder told him that the old man, that brought him here, was back from talking to one of the strange ladies. He watched with small eyes as one of the strange ladies walk up to him and smile. A cruel and fake smile that didn't reached her dry blue eyes welcomed him.

"Welcome, Dear." Her sweet bell like voice was ruined by her hard and stiff edged tone. Harry just looked at her and kept his lips tightly shut.

"He'll warm up to you, my dear." The old man said with a light smile towards the women that only nodded as if his words went straight through and not much thought. "I must be going now, my dear. I will be back in a few years to pick up both boys." She nodded her head and smiled at that thought. Bending down slightly to look at the small boy, the old man smiled and whispered "It'll be okay. Go with this nice lady and I'm sure you'll be alight."

The small boy didn't say anything, other than just nodded his head. A stuff ash white bunny locked in his arms as he looked up towards the stiff lady. She turned on her hill once she knew that the old goon was gone and started to walk towards the slightly offed building.

"Follow me." She all but stated in a harsh tone as if the small boy was below her. With her nose in the air, she led the boy into the building. The other kids were in nice clothes and seemed to be playing games or doing work of some sorts. The boy watched the other kids for a little bit before he was roughly pulled to one of the side rooms.

The lady scornfully looked at him and he flinched as one of her hands came down and started to pull at his clothes as if testing him. The boy only stood there, use to the action. As if the action burned her, she pulled away sharply and she held the boy's unnerving stare.

"You will not use that freaky power of yours, do you understand?" She stated as her hands found their way across her chest. Not knowing what she was talking about, the boy only agreed with her with slight narrowed eyes in thought.

She pulled him out of the room and towards the front after telling the boy to stay put. When she rounded the corner, she held a set of papers. Looking up at her, the boy was pulled towards the back of the building towards a room.

When she got there, she opened the door without knocking on the door. Another small boy sat on a bed that's the closes towards the window. He lifted his eyes to look into the lady's eyes and laid his book down as if waiting for something.

She looked down behind her and pulled the boy up towards the room roughly. Mucky brown met dark almost black emerald green eyes before either turned to look up towards their caretaker. She frowned and throws the boy into the room with along his things that was brought there before the boy got there.

"Behave." She pointed out towards the boy who only looked at her without show any of his emotions. She looked at the other one and then turned on her hill and walked away muttering about old fools and stupid kids.

The two kids turned too looked at each other before the older one dismissed him without a second glance. The smaller one looked down at the wooden floors before stepping further into the room. Silently, he took small steps towards the far bed, one that stood closer to the door. He sat on it after placing his bag onto the floor and kicking it under the bed. He lay down onto the old gray pillow and turned to face the wall and closed his eyes. Soft turning of pages turning slowly let him fall asleep.

The next time he woke up, it was dark out and by the soundless halls it was far into the night. Lifting himself up from his twin sized bed; the small boy leaned against the wall and held his eyes closed. He was scared of what he would see if he opened them. He slowly opened them when he could no longer keep them closed. His black eye lashes fluttered against his pale sun-kissed skin and he saw plain darkness. Tilting his head to side, to look out the window, the smaller boy saw the large round and bright moon shining down into the room.

"Should be sleeping," A voice to the opposite of him stated into the room. Pair of mucky almond brown eyes, full of sleep, looked straight into his own pair of bright emerald green eyes. Tilting his head to look straight at the other form, the smaller boy shifted lightly in his bed. "Will get hurt."

"Nightmare." The smaller one whispered as he curled into himself slightly. The other boy watched the smaller form before shifting and moving out of his bed. His soft footsteps made the wooden floor to creak lightly. Lifting the other boy's head lightly, the taller one held out his hand towards him. Looking down at it, the smaller one lifted his hand up to meet the other pale hand.

"Tom Riddle." Tom said as he guided the other boy to his bed and made the other to lie in his bed. The smaller boy moved towards the wall as close as he can before sliding onto his side as if to watch Tom get into bed. Tom lifted the covers over the other boy before getting in himself and lay down. Both boys fell asleep instantly.

Before the smaller one fell completely into a soundless sleep, he whispered softly while holding his bunny closer to his body, "Canri. Canri Black."

_**AN: Don't forget to Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello~ Sorry for it being short, but I hope you guys like it and leave a review!**_

**Pervious on Silver Lining**_: "Tom Riddle." Tom said as he guided the other boy to his bed and made the other to lie in his bed. The smaller boy moved towards the wall as close as he can before sliding onto his side as if to watch Tom get into bed. Tom lifted the covers over the other boy before getting in himself and lay down. Both boys fell asleep instantly._

_Before the smaller one fell completely into a soundless sleep, he whispered softly while holding his bunny closer to his body, "Canri. Canri Black."_

**: Couple Years Later- Six years of Age :**

Canri stood behind the taller boy as if he would protect him from the other boy. A small whimper passed his lips as the intense pain ran up from his open gash. The open wound would only cause trouble for the both of them. Tom looked behind himself to look into those watery green eyes before looking back at the taller boy. The look in his eyes only made the taller one to back up a step as if the look could kill him. Before the boy could leave the area, Tom reach out to him and slammed him against one of the playground slides. A cry escaped the other boy's lips. Tom only smiled as wind picked up. His narrow darken eyes made the boy to curl into himself to avoid them.

Turning around from the frighten boy, Tom made the smaller and younger of the two to look at him. Clenching his teeth, Tom reached up towards the bleeding cut. A pair of eyes closed at the soft touch. Tom looked down and watched as he tried to clean the wound. A winced told him that he pressed to hard onto it.

"Okay?" Tom asked once he was sure that the wound wouldn't bleed anymore. As he thought, he saw Canri nodded his head in a yes manner. Tom reached out to take ahold of the boy's wrist before walking away from the scene. Canri looked back at the other boy who still lying on the ground writhing in pain. A small smile laid across his lips at that thought.

They walked into the building through the back door, scrapping their shoes before walking further in. Looking back at the boy, Tom led him into their shared room before forcing the smaller one onto his bed. A pale ash white bunny lay on the smaller boy's side. He grabbed it quickly before facing the other boy that stood with a few things in his hands.

Tom waited as the boy settle down before cleaning the wound and putting the Band-Aid on. Turning around, Tom throws away his trashed from the kitchen before walking back to his room. Canri laid on his bed seemed to be sleeping lightly. His raven locks longer now since they meet a few years ago, fanned out to make a dark halo. Shaking his head lightly, Tom walked over and quietly reached under his bed to grab his book. Once in his hands, Tom sat next to Canri before leaning back and opening his book.

**: Three Years Later- Nine years of Age :**

Tom watched as the barely nine year old Canri try to reach the partly hidden cookie jar. Canri looked behind him and smiled as he turned his body so he was facing him. The milky color cookie jar lay in his hands, against his chest so he wouldn't drop it. Canri let out a startled yelp as the chair started to wobble unsteadily making him to lose his grip on the jar.

Tom ran up to Canri just as the boy fell over, both crashing to the floor neither hearing the jar shattered on the wooden floor. Pair grunts escaped both boys' lips as they landed.

Tom turned slightly to see of the other boy was okay, but he watched as the smaller boy seemed to disappear like smoke. Everything fell around him before he was falling in darkness. Sitting up in shock, Tom reached out to fine the warm body that is always next to him. Looking down, the only thing he found was the old bunny that was always with Canri. Tom's mucky brown eyes narrow and darken to almost black as he remembered what happen to the small boy. His cries as they dragged him out of the building and _they_ not doing anything to help him.

_**AN: Please leave a Review! Thank You!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: ~Hello! I am truly sorry about the last chapter. It was short and for that, this chapter is so much longer. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this. Please review, pretty please? I'll give ya all a cookie?**_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_"I don't know," Harry started as he slightly pulled away so he could look into those mucky brown eyes. "I don't know what came over me, Tom." Tom only held him close to him. "My head is killing me." Harry closed his eyes at the feel of Tom's touched and slowly drifted away._

Harry woke up to a familiar white decorated walls and screens that met his drowsy emerald green eyes. Chuckling to himself, Harry snuggled deeper into the stiff, but warm sheets with a content sigh.

"I see you're feeling better, Canri." Someone said softly as if speaking any louder would bring people around them.

"Canri?" Harry asked confusedly as he looked over to the owner of the soft and caring voice. "Who's that?"

Confusedly, the other asked him "What/who do you remember?"

"I was falling because…I don't know why though. All I remember was dark figures and their whispers saying everything would be over and to not fear them. I seemed to not remember anything from before that." Harry narrowed his eyes as he thought before grabbing at the unwanted hand that was about to run through his hair. Pulling the hand to look at it before looking into mucky brown eyes, he said lightly and thoughtfully "I remember an old men."

"Nothing else?" The taller one of the two asked desperately. Tom held his breath as he watched as the smaller one of them thought over his question and their own answer. He showed no emotions, nor any indication that he cared too much for the litter one. He couldn't help himself lose himself into those powerful, emerald green eyes.

"Why can't I?" Harry asked as he became frustrated with himself. Tom let out his breath slowly only to breath or to pass out. He watched as the boy start freaking out and hissing in pain. When he heard the sound of pain, Tom jumped a little before he reached down to take ahold of the younger boy's head. Trying to ease away the pain, Tom watched as the smaller body lost the tension that resides in the smaller boy's body. "Why can't I remember? Why?"

"Sh, Sh. It's going to be okay. I promise." Tom whispered, trying to calm the frustrated boy. He knew if the smaller one got any louder, that _thing_ well come back and force him out of the room. He didn't want that. "Calm down, Canri."

"Is that my name? Canri?" Harry asked lightly almost a mumble to Tom's ear.

"Yes and I'm Tom. Tom Riddle." Tom said lightly while he moved to sit on the bed. Harry moved his legs to the side a little to make room for the taller boy. He sat up a little more before letting himself lose himself in his thoughts.

"I remember…meeting you at that place were the old man-the **old man**!" Canri mutter and then shouted once he realized that the old man from his scattered memories hurt him somehow. Tom startled from the sudden loud voice almost fell of the bed ungracefully. Canri looked at him coyly and blushed lightly at his _friend_? He smiled lightly before he pulled his legs up towards his body so Tom could sit fully onto the bed.

"Old man?" Tom asked once he could sit straight onto the bed without fear of falling over unless being pushed off. Canri thought for a moment as more flashes of lights flashed cross his mind. He looked at Tom with narrowed eyes and his eyes darken slightly.

"Took me away." He stated with a bad taste left in his mouth, coating his tongue with the scornful taste. Tom looked at the hate filled boy and grimaced at that memory. He could stull taste his own hate when he couldn't feel him next to his body nor to remember much about the boy. It didn't help that no one, no one remembered Canri. It only pissed him off even more the harder he tried to remember, he would pass out from the pain.

"Do not mention it." Tom said in a harden voice full of angry tension. Canri dropped his head in submission. Tom taken back slightly lifted the boy's head. Their eyes meet and neither could look away from each other. "I am not mad at you." Tom muttered as he lightly pulled the other boy closer to him. Canri let himself be pulled only to get closer to the warm body that he surely missed. Snuggling closer into the chest, Canri sighed and curled his fingers into the white button up dress shirt that the other boy wore.

**: Few weeks Later :**

Canri tugged on the taller boy to sit next to him when he tried to walk away from the table. Looking into mucky brown eyes, Canri smiled and asked his question. Tom answered it the best he could without giving the answer away. Once he realized that he was not going to get the answer, Canri pouted. Crossing his arms, Canri turned away from Tom before returning to his potion essay he was working on. To know how the ingenerates worked and why they were used in potions was only giving him a headache that is worse than crying yourself to sleep. Tom only chuckled at him before getting up and returning the books he was using for his essay in charms before walking back to the table and tried as he might, help Canri out. Didn't last long for either boy due to the fact of Canri giving up and walking away with a storm forming outside. Shaking his head, Tom stood gathering the other kids' things and following him out along with his goons close behind.

"Calm down, Black." Canri turned around once he heard his last name being called. He met cold silver eyes that can only belong to a Malfoy. Canri didn't like him very much; he didn't know why Tom liked to hang out with him. The cold silver eyes never leaving his, Malfoy smirked and was about to throw an insult towards the shorter boy but was stopped when his master showed up.

Tom looked between the two boys before narrowing his eyes. Canri grabbed his things from him before walking off towards his Ravenclaws dorms. Turning to the slightly taller blonde, Tom glared at him and stated darkly "Do not touch him. Do you understand?"

"Of course, my lord." Malfoy muttered so no one would over hear him before he too walked off. Tom watched as the other walk off before he started to walk to his own dorm room.

~Line Break~

Canri sat upright in his twin sized bed as he done some light reading. With his wand in his mouth was to light the small area he sat in. The book base on potions and their ingenerates was interesting, but never could hold his interest. He is only reading it due to Tom, he wanted to impress Tom. Just thinking about him, made his little heart flutter and a light blush would form over his pale cheeks. He won't be able to hide it much longer, his feelings for Tom.

Canri sighed lightly to himself as the light from his wand disappear like smoke as he closed the book that lay in his lap. Setting it to the side, Canri lean against the head bored before a soft whisper whispered across his thoughts telling him to follow their voice. To trust them but, Tom warned him to not do anything that went against the rules, but he couldn't help it. They were calling and he couldn't hide his curiosity anymore.

Poking his head out of the light blue curtains, Canri looked around. No one moved from their beds. Canri swung his legs over the edge of the bed and with bare feet, set his feet onto the cold stone floor. He stood swiftly from his bed and started for the door. No one disturbed him.

He stood in front of a large, black door. Nothing guarded it or something did but it wasn't there at the moment. Lifting his hand to the handle, the slightly gold paint peeling off, he turned it. The door opened without a sound. A fire was lite within and two figures sat in the two chairs that faced the fire. Canri looked around in the hall as if someone was watching before walking in.

"Hello?" His voice soft as if he walked into something that he shouldn't. A women with ling raven locks that were tied up and flowers fell in the right places were placed into her hair, faced him first. Her graying eyes looked into his and a bright smile broke across her face. Another stood before him, this one male. His short shagged, slight string like hair fell into his old darken green eyes looked at him without showing any type of emotion towards him.

"Hello dear," The women said lightly as she guided the boy to a chair. She sat in front of him while the male stood behind her and only watched him. "Are you feeling much better, dear?"

Looking at her confusedly, Canri thought for a moment. He remembered falling but nothing before. His confusion showed through his eyes and the women's eyes soften a little more before smiling lightly and said lightly "It's okay if you don't remember us from before. We did hide are true forms from you then."

"True forms?" Canri thought it over as it slowly started to come together. The two adults watched as the young boy figure things out on his own. "You were those whispers?"

"Yes." She answered truthfully to him. "I am Rowena Ravenclaw and the one behind me is Salazar Slytherin. We helped you return to your rightful place in time."

"Rightful place?" Canri asked lightly as he lay back into his chair as he kept his eye on the two so call founders.

"Yes," She said with a slight frown. She looked back towards her old friend before she went on. "You were not in the right time period. The old man, Dumbledore, stole you when you were a just entering Hogwarts. We watched you as you grew up, put through trials and put against your mate every time. We could not interfere with Dumbledore until his ungraceful act of so call good deeds were done before we could drag you back here. Once we were able to bring you back, we were able to break the blocker that's was once placed onto your core, along with the blocker of hiding your true form."

Canri listened to her explain with a thoughtful expression. With narrowed eyes, he asked "Why didn't I remember of the time I was raised in?"

"We do not know." She muttered. "You were supposed to know of your life from before and the time you have lived. Could it have been the spells that was casted onto him?"

"Possibly." Slytherin spoke up as the question was positioned to him and not the young boy. They held unspoken conversation and left the smaller and younger one to think over everything he learned about.

"Wait, you said something about a true form. What do you mean?" Canri asked, breaking the two out of their thoughts. Ravenclaw looked at him softly and somehow summon a mirror from thin air. Canri looked into the mirror and just like that, a small shiver ran through him as the spell was broken and he looked upon himself. He looked the same as before, but his cheek bones stood out a little bit more, natural blush played across his cheeks and nose as if to give him enteral blush; almond shaped, darkest green eyes the seemed to glow lightly in the barely lit room; his pale sun-kissed skin stretched over toned muscles but kept a feminine shaped; but he did not grow a bit which he pouted about. Shaking his head lightly, his raven locks had grown to his lower back and his bangs, cut straight across, barely hanged over his eyes, shadowing them when he looked down. He couldn't look away.

Softly like bells being carried on the wind for a distance, he asked "What am I?"

"An Elf Seer." Slytherin said lightly breathless.

"Elf Seer? Are they like a house elf?" Canri asked as he started to play with the ends of his raven black hair. Ravenclaw lightly chuckled at her friend's shorten of breath before looking into those dark forest green eyes before she spoke to him.

"On the contraire, they are nothing alike, dear. An Elf Seers are High Elves persists. They see the past, future, and the past and they are treated with the upmost respect in every society. They live long lives and they are the only elves to be able to carry a child full term. No one knows why though, but we did found out that it's contacted to the elf's mate."

Canri thought it over and everything started to sound right to him, but what of Tom? He cares for Tom a lot and he had to find a mate. What if Tom wasn't his mate? What if? What if? All these things ran through his head as he tried to grab the concepts of everything. As time went on and he grew tired, Canri understood the situation better than before.

"But, what of you guys? Why did you help me?" Canri asked as if that was easy to answer. He watched as they looked at each other, deciding which was going to tell him. Neither spoke up. With a sigh, Canri closed his eyes before he heard a shifting and a soft blanket fell around his shoulders. Looking up into darker eyes, Canri smiled his thanks.

"We helped," Ravenclaw started once her friend stood behind her again and Canri was looking at her with a slight frown on his lips. "We helped because you asked us to. In the other time, you were calling for help to bring back what was once yours and once we knew the old fool, please excused my choice of words, wasn't looking we decided to make our move. We told you to trust us, to not fear us and we will bring you to the once person that could make you happy."

"Because I asked?" She nodded her head at his question, her hair bouncing slightly at the action. "Thank you." Canri said with a slight nod towards them. He smiled towards them.

"We would like to give you a gift. A gift from the both of us." Ravenclaw said lightly as the fire started to lose the will to go on. The embers glowed lightly in the room as Canri looked up towards her and waited for Ravenclaw to continue speaking. With a nodded, Canri watched as Ravenclaw stood up from her seat and walked over to him and told him to hold out his hand. He held out his right and waited. He didn't have to wait long for Ravenclaw slipped on and ring.

The ring silver and simple, but a raven's feather engraved into the silver band stood out due to the blue coloring. Canri smiled at the gift as he felt the gentle healing magic travel up his body and settled. Slytherin slowly walked over to the younger boy and asked him to let him see his wrist of either hand. Canri pulled up his pajamas' sleeve of his left arm and waited. Like before he didn't have to wait long.

Slytherin whispered a slight spell and ritual that he made years ago before he met the other founders. A silent hiss slowly grew louder as a black snake crawled out of under the older boy's robes. He laid his hand onto the boy's arm and both watched as the snake snaked around the smaller wrist. Its pure black head resting upon his hand as its black body wrapped around the wrist and some of the forearm.

Canri lifted his other hand to run his fingers across the settling marking. He can feel every single scale that his fingers came into contact it. Looking closer to it, its scales seemed to glow lightly as if there is silver embedded into it, pure red eyes blinked owlishly at him.

"_**Hello, little one.**_" Canri said, not realizing he didn't speak English. When he looked back up from the snake, Canri found no one standing in front of nor the fire place. He stood in the middle of his dorm room. A soft whisper told him to get some sleep for he has a lot to do.

Before drifting off, Canri thought with a smile that he'll start courting Tom even if he didn't know it. With that, Canri fell asleep with ravens and snakes protecting him as a lover would.

_**AN: Please Review. Thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: ~Hello everyone! This is a pretty long chapter; I was surprised when I finished this. I didn't except it to be so long. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and would leave a review.**_

_**~start~-~End~ **__**= Sexual contact, I identified the scene so those who wish to not read they can skip it.**_

_**Any who, Enjoy!**_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: ** _Before drifting off, Canri thought with a smile that he'll start courting Tom even if he didn't know it. With that, Canri fell asleep with ravens and snakes protecting him as a lover would._

Tom looked around his dorm room as if he didn't recognize it. The green drapes to dark almost black in the rising sun that shine upon them. His mucky brown eyes narrowed as if he could hear the whispered rumors that were being played across every young teen lips. He stood up from his four post bed and lightly walked over to his trunk. He slowly got ready for the day. A smile slipped onto his lips as his thoughts wonder off to Canri. His eyes soften at the younger child and he hoped Canri would always be by his side.

~line break~

Canri slowly woke up to the bright sun shining down onto him making him wince as the light forced a headache to play across his mind. He stood with a slight groan as if the simple act hurt. His footsteps light on the stone floor, Canri reached down into his trunk before pulling out the things he needed for the day.

With a smile, Canri walked into the showers. Turning the silver handle of the shower, Canri stripped as the water warmed up. Once free of clothes and knowing that his cleans ones wouldn't fall on the floor, Canri stepped under the luke warmed water. He started to wash his hair and then lightly washed the rest of his body before shutting the raining water off. Grabbing a towel, Canri wrapped it around himself before reaching out for his wand to cast a spell so he can dress faster.

Once dressed in his school robes, Canri somewhat raced down to the great hall. He knew, Tom would be there waiting for him before they both walk in together. With a huge smile, Canri slowed his steps to walk calmly walk up to Tom.

Mucky brown met his bright green eyes. A smile split across Canri lips before he took ahold of Tom's waiting hand. They walked into the great hall with Tom in the lead. Leading Canri, Tom stopped in front of the Ravenclaw's table before taking a set. Canri sat down next to him and without losing his smile, he set the platter in front of him and Tom before he started to gather different varies of food. Tom waited as Canri set his plate for him which still surprises him, even after all these years Canri couldn't break that little habit.

"I told you before didn't I?" Tom stated as he grabbed the wrist that was about to put some fruit onto his plate. Canri looked at him with a slight confused look as he narrowed his eyes. He hated being touched, even by Tom. Canri dropped the fruit first before shaking his wrist from the light grip. Tom placed his hand on the wooden table and watched Canri. Dark emerald green eyes darken before pouting. Tom knew that look and he was not falling for it, again.

"And?" Canri muttered as he looked off to the side knowing that he can't act cute with that look Tom was giving him. That look would freeze anyone and put them in their place, but Canri lived with that look for most his life. It didn't affect him like it did when they were kids.

Tom raised his hand to lightly place it upon his cheek. Canri leaned into the touch before blushing brightly and pulled away. Tom raised a brow and questioned the act as his hand just hung in the air. Canri turned around from him and stood. He started walking away.

"Sit and eat." Tom order. Canri looked back to him, shook his head before walking away. Tom watched him go as if the action didn't hurt him. Canri knew it did, he could tell by how his shoulders slightly fell as his eyes darken to almost black. Tom stood up from the table pulled Canri towards him, forced him to take a set before walking away before he did something that would hurt Canri. Canri looked at him sadly before slowly started on the food. He will listen this once.

Once he finished with the meal, Canri looked up from the empty plate to look across the hall. Sitting in front of him, back facing him, was Tom. Canri looked back down before gathering his courage to stand and walk out of the hall. When he got to the door, he looked back. Tom wasn't even looking his way. Narrowing his eyes, Canri stormed off to his first class.

Halfway towards his class, Canri calmed down and forced himself to not cry. He hated it when they fought. Canri hated the not so clear as day glares that would be sent his way when Tom was amused with him or the slightly turn of the lips when Canri did something right or when he stood closer to him because he wanted to protect him from the older students. With a sigh, Canri looked ahead of himself and told himself to not think about it. If Tom wanted to talk to him and then he would have to come to him. He is not going to run and apologize to him, _again_.

~Line Break~

Canri walked down the hall with a book open. His eyes fully engrossed in the page, he did not see Tom walking towards him nor the fact that his name was being called. Canri didn't fell the slight tug of his arm that his bag was being held by Tom either. He just kept on walking.

Tom watched him go as if he was watching his lover leave his side. He didn't want him to leave, he didn't want to see him disappear from his view and so, Tom raced after him pulled the book out of Canri's hand and held it in front of him. Narrowing his eyes, Canri looked up about ready to tell who ever off for touching his things. When he looked into mucky brown eyes, Canri took a step back. Before Canri could even get a word out, Tom dropped the book onto the floor and grabbed the younger and shorter boy's shoulders and held him.

"What?" Canri asked lowly, eyes narrowed to silts. "I have a study group." Tom still held him in place and didn't seem to be letting him go anytime soon. He could hear a few footsteps moving closer to them. Looking over his shoulder, Canri saw the green and silver ties that Tom also wore. "Your goons are here. Go play with them and leave me out of it." Canri shook the other boy off of him before lifting the book off the ground. Looking back into those soul deep eyes, Canri whispered "I only came to give you this." Canri pulled another book out of his bookbag and handed over to Tom before turning and walking away from the older and taller one. Tears filled his vision as he walked away. Tom held the potion book in his hands as the so called goons walked up towards him.

"What do you want?" Tom all but growled out as his darkest glare was turned onto the Malfoy and Black boys. Neither boys seemed to have the courage to speak up. Tom raised a brow and waited. Both boys looked at each other as if to see if the other would step up. "I do not have _all_ day."

"My lord, we have found it." Black stated lightly as if to hide. Tom's smile scarred both boys to bow and run off. Tom only just chuckled at their act before turning and looked at the distanced boy. He looked at him softly before building up courage to go after him, but first he has a diary to charm first.

~Line Break~

Canri stormed out of the main doors of Hogwarts. His breaths coming out shallow and viper, Canri stood in front of the gloomy lake. He watched the frozen water twist and turn under the thin layer of ice. His eyes wishing he could fall in and forget this feeling. He couldn't though; he wouldn't leave Tom like that. Tom would bring him back somehow and kill him himself before Canri could even get a word in.

Smiling sadly towards the water, Canri sat on a lose branch that fell of the large oak tree that tore over the lake. Canri wrap his arms around his legs that rested against his chest. His hair falling over his face as he lean his chin onto his knee as he closed his eyes in thought. Canri could tell Tom he was sorry and everything would be good or keep things how things are. Then things might not even get better between them. Tom couldn't apologize to him; it wasn't part of his character nor is to keep him around for so long like he has.

As he thought it over, Canri sighed as another enter his mind. What would happen once Tom left? Would he leave him here to fight for himself or would he be there for him when he felt down? Would he be there to talk to or would he rather not and be with those _purebloods. _Those people who think they should rule over everyone. They are not better than those _people_ from when they were kids. Those people hurt Tom and him and Tom wanted to 'play' stay in contact with those type of people who would rather hurt those around them. They didn't care who they hurt to get where they need/wanted to go, they are nothing but pest that shouldn't be living.

"Stupid." Canri whispered to himself as the wind picked up. Tightening his hold around his legs, Canri hoped to die in the cold than be anywhere near that school with those kind of people. Those people changed Tom, changed him to the point that they would tore them apart. Tom was always there for him, never leaving his side when they were together. "Stupid." Canri whispered as he looked out at the lake as the wind picked. Leaves danced in the wind, clinging to the branches that held them. Canri watched them dance their dance as if they would have the answer to all of his questions.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer." A voice stated behind Canri. Canri lifted his head to hear the other, but didn't say anything. "Canri, go inside." _Please…_The please unheard but heard the loudness. Canri stood rather fast and turned on his hell to look at the other.

"You can't even say it! Can you?" Canri shouted out as he pointed a finger at the other boy. Canri held the gazed of the boy he loves as the other walked a little closer. "Don't you dare, Tom!" Tom stood still with one foot in front of the other and watched as the other boy's magic flare to life. Awake due to its master's emotions. "Why? Why can't you forget about them! They are nothing, nothing. They treat you with less respect than I have seen! They don't treat you like a lord, they treat you like a half-blood that you are!"

"Canri." Tom's voice harsh. Canri looked up at him, his tears clearly shown. They haven't fell just yet and Tom didn't know what to do.

"What?" Tom didn't answer him, just looking lost to what to say to him. "You treat me just like they do. Like I'm nothing to you, like I'm some mudblood that should be serving you." Canri all but whispered out as his magic lashed out, freezing everything expect once person. Tom looked at him with regret.

"Have I? You know I don't mean it or mean too." Tom said lightly towards the boy as he walked over towards him with his hands up. Canri let him come closer. Tom wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "Why haven't you said anything before? Why?"

"You were always with them. I couldn't merely say what I wanted when it's between you and I." Canri cried out into Tom's school robes clothed chest. Tom held him even closer as he waited for the sobs to calm. Once he knew no more tears were going to fall, Tom lifted the boy's face towards and softens his eyes.

"I'm sorry." _I'm sorry for everything, for leaving you, for hurting you._ Canri looked close to the other boy's eyes and smiled at what he found. Tom's heart fluttered at the sight that Canri made, his smile brightens his face only made him an angel even if his eyes are raw and red from his tears. "I'm sorry." Tom whispered again and again. Tom had almost lost his angel to his own stupidity and he only now just realized it.

When they looked at each other, Canri held his breath. They were close, very close. Their lips merely a few inches apart and Canri quickly looked down at those full lips before meeting those mucky brown eyes again. Tom followed Canri's movements with his own pair of eyes before he pulled the other even closer to him. Canri laid his hands onto Tom's chest and waited. Waited to see what would happen next.

He didn't have to wait long.

Tom lean in, Canri followed the slight movement. Neither knew who closed their eyes first nor whose lips met who's first. All they knew was that they didn't want to let the other go. Their kiss slow, but full of their untold emotions for each other. Pulling away from each other, Canri was the first to open his eyes. Blinking lightly, Canri watched as Tom's eyes opened and with such emotions showing in them had Canri gasping for air. Tom smiled lightly at the small blush that was forming over the younger's boys cheeks. Before neither knew what was going on, they were lip locked again.

Canri reached up to run his fingers through Tom's shagged black/brown hair to only gasp as Tom pulled away to only kiss his way down his neck. Tilting his head to the side, Canri moaned lightly at the light touches that Tom laid on him. Pulling away slightly, Tom looked into those cloudy green eyes.

"We…We should go inside." Tom breathed out. Canri wined lightly as Tom pulled away from him to lead him inside. Once they made it inside the large castle, Tom held Canri close to the wall. Canri looked up at Tom before he found his mind blink for the second time of his life. Tom pulled the younger boy's body closer to his and Canri pulled at the locks softly. They moaned.

"Room?" Canri whispered. Tom agreed and turned and grabbed the hand that was held out to him before he started to walk down the hall. Coming to the first door they came across, Tom opened it. The room must have been left behind after the castle was turned into a school. A room for a guest during the founder's time; is all they guessed before they lost themselves to each other.

_**~Start~**_

Bright emerald forest green eyes locked onto the mucky brown eyes that lay upon him. A curve of the lips, told the one that summit that Tom was amused by his pervious actions. A growl ripped through his throat as he tried to move from the body that lay upon him. A hand stilled his movements and a nipped to his junction between his neck and shoulder made his breath hitched. A soft kiss meets pale milky skin just as the heartbeat of Canri made a promise to jump out of his chest. A chuckle meets his pointed ear as his breath ghosted across his skin. A moan slipped passed his lips as the action that the Tom's hand took; the hand slide up and under the ravenclaw's button up shirt to lightly pinch and rub the sub's nipples.

Rosie red lips roughly met pale cherry lips in a heated kiss. Canri's hands found their way up into the Tom's long, shagged ink black/brown locks. Gripping the strands in his hands, he pulled lightly to pull the other closer to his body. Tom pulled his hand from the boy's chest to unbutton the article of clothing. Canri followed his movement with his own hands. Tom's robes and white button up shirt fell from his shoulders to pool around his hips as he lean back to help Canri out of his shirt before he stood and looked at Canri.

Canri looked up at him before slowly leaning over the edge of the bed to reach Tom. Canri's long finger pulled on Tom's pant loop to pull him closer. His lips meet the pale, unmarked skin with feather like touches. His hands hand the belt that held the taller boy's pants up. Canri looked up at Tom as he undid the belt and slowly letting the belt be pulled out of the loops. Once it was gone and thrown to the floor, Canri kissed Tom's stomach before undoing the top button and zipper. Silk black boxers peeked out to him. Canri pulled both articles down.

Tom stepped out of the articles of clothing and lean over to Canri. He leaned into Canri neck and kissed and nipped it, leaving a mark before moving lower kissing ever inch he could. He played with one nipple as his mouth found the other. Once it was standing to his standers, Tom did the same treatment to the other as his other hand slowly ran down the smaller boy's body. Once that one was also standing to his standers, Tom kissed his way down the boy's body.

Canri moan and whimpered as his body was assaulted with each new touch that Tom lay upon. Tom reached the top of the smaller boy's pants and looked up. Cloudy, darken green eyes met his and with a nodded, Tom unbutton him and slide pants and cotton blue boxers down his body. Canri blushed brightly as Tom looked him over. Tom smiled lightly and pulled himself up and kissed Canri on the lips.

Tom went back down the body that belonged to him now with a smirk like smile. Canri blushed brighten once he saw where Tom wanted to do. Tom kissed his thigh before kissing the top of his head. Full lips parted, Tom leaned a little and slowly took his lover's cock into his mouth.

Cloudy mucky brown almost black eyes meet darken, cloudy green eyes.

Tom moaned as he slowly started to suck and started a movement that had Canri moaning. Canri's hand found the locks and pushed down force Tom to take more. Tom relaxed his throat and held the hips in place as he lowered even more. Canri moaned at the feel and the scene that Tom made. Canri's hold loosen; Tom took that to let up and with a wet pop, Tom licked his lips were a few drops of pre-cum fell onto his lips.

Tom smirked at the small whimper like whine that slipped through those sinful lips. Canri opened his eyes to silently ask why he stopped. Tom chuckled lightly and leaned back up towards the other and lean into the other's slight pointed ears.

"We'll cum together." Tom all but whispered and smirked when that blushed appeared and crossed all the up to the very tips of Canri's ears. Tom pushed the pale sun-kissed thighs lightly so he could lift Canri's legs over his hips. Canri looked at him nervously. Tom smiled lightly and kissed him as he held out three fingers and waited as Canri slowly took them in.

Tom moaned as Canri's tongue play with his fingers. The sinful act it did only made him harder than before. Canri blush brighten slightly as those fingers left him.

"Stay calm and relax." Canri nodded his head in understanding but still grimaced when a finger entered him. Tom kissed him and told him to lock his ankles around his hips so he could help ease the pain. Tom waited when he felt those ankles lock around him before reach between them with his other hand to pull and stroke Canri.

Whimpers escaped the younger boy as Tom's fingers left him but his other hand didn't stop its assault. Tom leaned and kissed Canri as he slowly entered him. Tom could fell the other boy shiver in pain, but could help but try to calm him with sweet nothings whispered in the other's ear. Once fully sheath, Tom stopped all movements. Tom laid both hands above Canri to hold himself up and he wait. Canri slowly let his breathing even out before he nodded and he felt Tom hold him closer and he slowly slide out of him before thrusting back into him.

Crying out, Canri held onto Tom a little tighter. Tom slowly started to go faster and harder as he found that special spot would make Canri see stars. Canri eyes shot opened and his moan louder had him whispering over and over to do that again. And like a good lover, Tom did just that. He went faster and harder hitting that spot in his younger lover.

Tom kissed Canri hard as he felt the younger one to clamp hard around him as he came. Swallowing the loud and breathy moan that his lover gave him with his name rolling off his lips, Tom slammed into him one last time before he lost himself with a breath moan with Canri slipping off his lips.

_**~End~**_

Lying there, Tom pulled out. Moaning lightly at the feeling of not being full, Canri kissed Tom lightly before he found himself being held into Tom's chest.

"I love you, Tom." Canri whispered.

Tom smiled lightly and kissed the back of the head and whispered "I love you too, Canri."

~Line Break~

When morning came, came the burning wake of the sun bearing down onto Tom. Tom slowly woke up as he tried to remember why he was not in his dorm. As he remembered, Tom looked to his side and found no one there. He shot up and looked around. No sound came to his mind. He laid his hand and waited.

"Cold." Tom whispered slowly to himself. "He wouldn't leave."

That's when he remembered when Canri fell into his arms months ago. This meant that the old fool interfered and Tom didn't like that. His eyes narrowed and darken as his magic was unleashed inside the room.

Thusly Voldemort was born.

_**AN: Well that's it for now, I wonder what happened to Canri…Well you all will found out in the next chapter, but I hope you all loved this chapter and I hope you all would leave a review. **_

_**Thank You.**_

_**Until next time, Bye! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: ~Hello! Two chapters in the same day, I must be feeling really great to post this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, but I hope you all have enjoyed the entire story so far. Why don't you guys leave a review, please? **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_That's when he remembered when Canri fell into his arms months ago. This meant that the old fool interfered and Tom didn't like that. His eyes narrowed and darken as his magic was unleashed inside the room. _

_Thusly Voldemort was born. _

Harry woke to a silent scream cutting through his mind. With his wand flashing out of its hiding place, Harry franticly looked around himself. He found himself to be lying outside in front of a fire that has died hours ago. Looking behind himself, Harry found to be facing a yellowish tent that has aged due to usage. Slowly letting his breath to even out to calm himself down before setting his wand back into its hiding place, Harry stood up.

He looked around himself to see if any enemies found them since the time they left Hogwarts. His bright green eyes dull due to the fighting that he is forced to deal with. He didn't want to fight any more than the next person, but due to Voldemort becoming more unsettled he has to fight. Fighting to keep himself safe, for his friends, and for those who have lost their lives to this man and Harry was just tired of it all.

Looking back at the tent, Harry made sure to see if his two best friends were asleep before walking off a little was off. He let his mind wonder and with that Harry thought over everything. Everything that has happened to him, since he was born, but he feels like he forgot something. As he pounder this, Harry walked a little too far into the woods.

"What did I forget?" Harry asked himself. He didn't noticed the wind dying to make it unnatural cold or that the fog seemed to thicken. When he did notice, Harry found himself two figures standing in front of him. A women and a man that seemed like he knew them, but at the same time didn't.

"It seems, you still found yourself back here little one." The women stated with a slight frown marring her face. The man looked at her before silently asking if he should make a seat for her. "No, I am fine dear. But I do not know if the boy fully remembers his real life."

"He does not know," The man said as he looked Harry over before his wand was out and he swayed it in front of himself in a downward swing. The spell that Harry didn't fell like it did anything. "Raven, we should make this quick before the old man noticed the magic. Even when dead, he can still fiddle with us it would seem."

"Who are you?" Harry asked once he was able to speak or gain the courage to speak. The two looked at him and without speaking to him, the male entered his mind. Forcing through his shields, the older man brought up the sealed memoires before conjuring them to be viewed out of the human mind. The women looked at them. She slowly walked over to the viper like fog and lightly ran her wand over it as if trying to break something.

"This going to hurt." The male stated before forcing the memories back into his mind. Just true his words, it did hurt. Hurt as painful as being tossed around as a ragdoll.

"Tom!" Harry cried out as tears fell from his eyes as the memories played across his mind. "The old fool is dead, why? How is it he can still control me?"

""It is because of the numbers of spells that was casted on when you first entered this time. Dear, I am sorry for the pain that this headmaster has casted on you."

"Ravenclaw is there any way to know to get to Tom and not Voldemort?"

"They are the same person. When you two laid together that night, you vanished before we could even catch on what was going on." Ravenclaw looked over to her friend before silently telling him to get ready to leave with the boy.

Canri looked at the both of them in thought. "Is there way to get to him?" He asked once he thought it over. He'll change sides, revert back to his old form and apologize to Tom. All he needed to do was get to him and he can't do it in this body.

"Of course dear." Ravenclaw whispered as she noticed a shadow to the far right. Canri noticed as well and thought it over, than smile.

"I know what I can do. Deatheater?" Canri asked lightly as his magic danced around, working on the spells that hide his form to the naked eye. Ravenclaw nodded her head as she turned to walk away from the small area. She waited for Slytherin to follow. Slytherin stood there for a moment before walking up to Canri and said "There is one last gift I wish to give you. If you will acctpe it?"

Canri narrowed his eyes in thought, but agreed with a nodded. He watched as Slytherin moved his robes aside and hissed lightly towards something. Something slowly slithered out from the bottom of the robe and slide up to Canri's shoulder before settling there.

"Her name is Vipera." Slytherin whispered before following his friend. Canri smiled lightly towards the snake that held its head up to look at her old master walk away before looking into those same but lighter green eyes.

'**Hello there, little one.**' Canri all but whispered. Vipera looked at him and with her eyes watching him she lowered her head and with a hiss she fell asleep. Canri looked back over to the shadow and thought of a plan before time could start rolling again. With a smile, Canri slowly closed his eyes and fell to the ground, Vipera just a mark on his skin that marred his shoulders and back and part of his chest.

Canri felt the hands roam his body and take away the wand that this body was used to using. Canri couldn't help the smile that fell upon his lips when he felt like he was being lifted into a pair of strong arms. The next thing that came was the sharp intake and the feeling of being the smallest thing on earth before he passed out of the ride to where ever they were taking him.

~Line break~

Canri woke slowly and the over smelling odor filled his nose and he gagged. Coughing, Canri looked around and then frown. He couldn't help, but fell like he was forgotten. Instead of thinking of that, Canri slowly tested if he could stand up, standing to his feet without help from the graying paint wall, Canri felt among himself. He found nothing out of place expect for the wand missing from its holster.

He heard footsteps bouncing off the walls and waited to see who would it be. He found himself looking into dazed and crazy gray eyes that stared at him with glee. Slightly narrowing his eyes towards the women, Canri watched as a smile crossed her lips and with a tilt of her head, Canri didn't know what to make of her.

"Well, well, well look who is up." She whispered as she tried to hide her glee from him. Canri rolled at her which made her narrowed her eyes towards him.

"If that is to scare me, try harder sweet heart." Canri muttered himself before he was roughly pulled out from his cell and pushed harshly towards the stairs. A wand pointed at him, Canri didn't try his luck with the crazed witch, but he did smile. He couldn't wait to see what Tom looked at.

They made their way up the stairs, after grabbing his arm to pull him along another hall with her wand digging into his back, Canri looked around. Nothing made it look like someone lived there. No pictures of the man, wife, or any children. But he knew, knew better to believe that, he could almost feel it the feel of magic that played across his mind. He only smiled.

He was thrown towards a door and before he could hit the door, it was opened and he landed sharply onto the stone floor. He could feel all kinds of different magic, dark. Canri looked up with darken and shallow eyes as if they are a ghost of his true self. He found himself looking into blood red eyes.

The eyes belong to a human, a human being who is still trying to gain their human looks if to go by the slight difference of color of skin.

"Potter! Nice of you to join us. We were just talking about you!" Voldemort stated with a slight glee look a like smirk that Tom once wore all those years ago. "You must get up." He waited and waited. Canri didn't move and watched the other man that now stood in front of him. Voldemort lifted him up with the front of his shirt and looked at him as he said "I said to get up, Potter." His voice harsher now than before as if he was on the edge of cursing him to his death.

"Why should I?" Canri asked lightly. A few deatheaters gasped at how the boy spoke towards him. "Why should I stand, Tom?" Canri looked straight into the other's eyes and very slowly did he let his old magic uncoil itself to latch onto the older male. "Why should I listen to someone who didn't fight to fine me, Riddle?"

Voldemort looked at him as if he was going crazy. He didn't know what he was talking about. Canri smirked in a very Tom like way and before he opened his mouth again his magic lashed out and held everyone in their place. He looked around himself and then back at the man that stood lost.

"I have shocked you? You know it's not every day I get to shock _the _Tom Riddle! Not since we were kids once. It's been forever since that night, right? That night you found that a black seemed to slip away from your fingers?" Canri stated so every last signal Deatheater hear him. Voldemort looked like he was about curse him. Canri only smiled. With a smile in place he landed a hand onto the Dark Lord's cheek and sadly lean into the other's chest.

"You use to remember…Why can't you now, my little serpent?" Canri all but whispered out as his magic lifted and he fainted in the Dark Lord's arms.

"Canri?" Voldemort whispered before he lifted the smaller boy and started to walk before he stated that his followers were dismissed. He walked to the only room that was ward off from everyone else. He entered the room without any resent, placing the boy onto the bed Voldemort waited next to the bed. He waited for the boy to wake.

_**AN: Hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review. **_

_**Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ~Hello! Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it and would leave reviews.**

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_"Canri?" Voldemort whispered before he lifted the smaller boy and started to walk before he stated that his followers were dismissed. He walked to the only room that was ward off from everyone else. He entered the room without any resent, placing the boy onto the bed Voldemort waited next to the bed. He waited for the boy to wake._

When Canri woke up he was staring into blood red eyes. Those eyes so different, that Canri gasped. Tom readily held him as he waited for the sobs to die down. Once they did, Tom lean back and waited for the other to start talking.

"Tom, stop hiding." Canri said in less than two minutes of calmness. "I want to see you, the true you and not this thing." Tom sighed lightly as his appearance started to change. The once young teen ager stood in front of Canri. The long, shoulder length dark brown almost black hair fell into his still blood red eyes; his skin, pale, stretched over toned muscles and Canri wanted to run his hands down the other's body.

"Canri?" Tom asked once he was in his seat again. Canri's bright emerald green eyes meet his own pair of blood red eyes before a large smile ripped across the younger's lips. "How?"

"Who do you think?" Canri stated lightly as if they both knew the answer to that question and they did. Canri leaned against the back bored of the bed as he thought. Tom held one of his pale sun-kissed hands and waited for him to speak, to explain.

"We're the same." Canri said firstly with a slight nodded of his head. "I am him and he is me. He hides behind a snake mask pretty well. I have seen his memories," Canri muttered slightly in the still aired room. "His memories are full of sadness. He is young and he has faced many battles and he is still strong, but not by the hands of the old goon or those friends of his." Canri tighten his hold onto Tom's hand. "For that Tom, I have say I am impressed. You have taken cared of this child since he could hear you."

"What do you mean, Canri?" Tom asked as he sat next to Canri on the bed. He lifted Canri's head slowly and he saw tears silently falling. Using his thumbs, Tom wiped away those tears as he listen.

"You've watch him grow from a weak, unknown to the world and made him into a strong boy. You're so called battles of yours, taught him. Taught him to face his mistakes and to not ask for help, unlike those fools." Canri smiled lightly as he lean into the small touch that Tom laid upon his cheek. "He grows to please you, but not just you. He is an equal and for that he will make more than just an equal. He'll be your other half."

"But you are my other half." Tom said slightly desperate dancing in his voice. Canri smiled lightly.

"Don't sound so desperate, Tom." Canri stated and with a small smile he went on. "We are the same and you do not see that. This boy, Harry, is me, in every way. You just have to fight through his mask and you will see." Pulling Tom to himself, Canri leaned up and lightly pecked the older man's lips. "And because of that, I can't be here and take his body. I would only be a voice in his head, his inner elf." Tom watched as those bright emerald eyes dull and pale as if Canri vanish like viper in warm air. Those limbs that once held onto him strongly loosen and fell to the younger teen's side. Those darken green eyes started to vanish from his view as he laid the boy back into the bed and stood up.

Tom walked out of the room and placing a mask to hide his crushed emotions, he called out for Severus Snape. Coal black eyes met his eyes before bowing slightly before he waited for his master to speak. Tom motioned for him to take a seat before he started to speak. Severus took the seat in front of his master and waited for the other to speak.

"Severus," Tom started out as if he didn't know how to start. "What do you know of Potter?"

"That he is a child who gets what he wants and damn whoever he hurts in the process." Severus stated with scorn filled in his voice. Tom lean his head onto his open palm that his arm rested on the arm of the chair and thought.

"Could it be possible that you can be wrong?" Tom asked slightly with narrowed eyes as if the boy really could have that bad of a past that Canri mention. "He could be more like his mother, than his father."

"I highly doubt it." Severus muttered, but thought it over. He looked back in time when he first saw the boy and didn't think much of it then, but now. "It would seem you are right, again my lord."

"And what is that I am right about, Severus?" Tom asked lightly as if he was never wrong about anything before. Severus thought about how he should tell his master.

"It would seem that the boy, Potter has wronged in many places, but he was never like his father." Severus started with. Tom agreed with him. _How can Canri be anything like that man?_ Tom thought to himself. "In the years he went to Hogwarts, he showed signs of abused, but I have thought Albus would have done something about it. It only got worst and I have done what I could have done to keep the boy safe."

"Has he shown, ever shown, a different side in the times you have had personal classes?" Tom asked as if he knew. Severus looked at him as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't play dumb, it do not suit you."

"Albus didn't even know." Severus muttered as he looked at his lord in a better light. He saw his master in a new light and it was only due to the fire flames dyeing. "How did you know?" Severus questioned.

"Are you asking or demanding?" Tom asked lowly as if to scare Severus. Severus straighten his back and he would not forget the fact that the one sitting in front of him, is his master, the dark lord.

"Forgive me," He asked for forgiveness and Tom let him off this once and he knew. "A mask worthy for a snake." Tom smirk at that notion and dismissed the professor so he could think over the situation.

~Line Break~

Harry's dark green eyes opened to fine darkness and more darkness. Nothing stood out to him and it put him on edge. As he slowly thought over on how he got here, a pale sun-kissed hand fell upon his shoulder. Turning on his hill, Harry held his wand in front of him as he pointed it at the strange figure.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he saw the other man unarmed. Not taking it, but lowering his wand hand slowly he still held it in front of himself. Matching, but brighter green eyes met his and the other smiled towards him and held his hand to him.

"I will explain once we are seated." The male stated as to explain why his hand was still in the air when Harry didn't take it in the first place. Harry looked down at the hand before lightly placing his into it and he was led away from the darkness.

They walked into a room that was brightly lit. Harry's eyes took in the strange forest that held many different animals, magical or not. They both took a seat on a fallen tree branch and Harry waited for the other to speak.

"Well I am you, but not." The other answered to the question that was asked before. Harry looked at him strangely. "I'm what you will call an inner you."

"Inner me?" Harry asked.

"Yes in a since, but it is not that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"The old fool, Albus, tricked you and I. He took you away from your own time. This time that you are in, is not your own time, you were raised with Tom." The other started with a thoughtful look. "You do not remember due to spells, but you feel lost, am I right?"

"Lost? You can say that." Harry muttered. "But who are you?"

"I am Canri."

"Canri?" Harry asked himself. He felt like he should know that name like it was important. Harry narrowed his eyes as his eyes darken even more as if someone made him upset. "Am I you, Canri?"

"Yes." Canri stated with glee being voiced. Harry nodded his head at that and thought it over.

"Tell me. Tell me my history, please." Harry asked lightly like a child. Canri smiled before he started to explain their history.

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry for it being slightly shorter. **

**Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: ~Hello and Welcome! Hope you all have been enjoying this story as much as I have writing it. Well here's the next chapter, leave a review or something. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_"Tell me. Tell me my history, please." Harry asked lightly like a child. Canri smiled before he started to explain their history. _

Harry woke up to a plain ash white ceiling and little to no thought he knew where he was, but not who's bed. He slowly sat up and with a groan; he held his head with his hand. His green eyes gazed around the room, found nothing that would interest to him. Narrowing his eyes, he felt someone else's magic has been used not too long ago in this very same room.

He didn't want to think too hard on it. He didn't want to raise anyone's attention himself, it would not end well for him or the other. He didn't want to hurt anyone, anymore. Harry held his head up when he noticed that the door handle started to shake as if someone was trying to get in. Without thinking, Harry let his magic act on its own. With a life of its own, the magic wrapped around the door and held it lock. Letting no one in, until its master was ready to see anyone. Harry heard the handle shake and yells of spells, but he didn't care at the moment he needed to think over everything. He heard the soft footsteps of someone else walking up to the door; Harry raised a brow when no one spoke out or yelled for them to open the door.

"Lock?" A harsh voice stated with such a hard and dark edge tone to their voice. Harry narrowed his eyes and watched as his magic open a one way window and he saw a many man dress in black shrinking back due to the tall figure that's dressed in green almost black robes. Harry growled lowly before he told his magic to have fun, but to not hurt anyone to bad. The magic responded to him with a slight giggle before it vanished like viper through the crack of the door. The one way window disappeared with along with his magic, but he could still hear and what he heard had him smirking.

_That was mean._ A light voice told him from the back of his mind. Harry only chuckled lightly before shaking his head before he stood up from the bed. He felt his feet touch the floor, he looked down.

"Why don't I have shoes nor my socks?" Harry asked.

_Tom._ Was his only answer as if that would answer most questions that would fly across Harry's mind. Harry nodded his head to the answer, but didn't get it. Slowly standing up, Harry slide his feet across the floor to warm them up as he made his way to the large double door dresser.

Opening the dark oak wood, Harry looked inside it. He found robes and more robes. Sighing, he called his magic back to him and asked them to change a set of robes to something different. With a sway with his hand and a picture of what he wanted, Harry watched the gloomy robes changed.

Once he was glad of the changes and they were done, Harry took the articles of clothing and walked over to the other door that stood off to the side of the large window. Flipping the light on, Harry placed his clothes on a rack and made sure it wouldn't fall before turning to the shower. Lifting the handle to the shower's door, Harry stepped in slightly and looked at the other handles. Once he figured out what was what, Harry stepped back and started to strip out of his clothes. He stepped back in and turned on the shower. He let his magic drop his disguise as he reached for the shampoo that was floating right next to him. Putting some in his hand, he placed it back where it was floating before he started to run his fingers through his hair as he washed it. Once white bubbles of the soap were starting to fall in his eyes, Harry leaned his head under the water. Reaching up for the body wash, Harry opened his eyes as if he felt his magic start to fall around the door.

Growling lightly, Harry stepped out of the shower and with a quick drying spell, Harry slipped on the oversized that fell off his shoulder. The black and white stripes making him seem smaller than he really was. Harry than reached down to picked up a pair of black boxer shorts before he reached back down to grab his black skinny jeans along with his black and white stud belt. Once dressed, Harry walked out of the bathroom just as his magic simply jumped away from the door as it was blown off its hinges. Narrowed his eyes, Harry locked gazes to the caster.

"You could have waited a few more minutes before blowing the door." Harry simply stated with 'I don't care' voice. He walked over to the caster and latterly wrapped himself around him in such a sexual way; the caster didn't know what to do. The blonde could only look down at the raven who has strutted over to him.

"Potter." A voice demanded from behind Harry. Looking over his shoulder and smiling lightly that showed off his k-9s, Harry unwrapped himself from around the blonde before strutting over to the speaker.

"Yes," Harry asked when he looked into coal black eyes. His smile slutty in every way, Harry reached up to the owner of those dark deep coal black eyes. "Severus?"

Severus grabbed the wrist that was about to touch him before pulling him back into the room where he sat the boy down harshly. With a grunt at the sudden action, Harry held Severus glare without a flinch.

"Do learn to control yourself." Severus simply stated when his master walked into the room once he knew that his followers have gotten him. He looked at the blonde that still stood in front of the broken door, he simply dismissed him with a wave of his hand before facing the others that resided in the room. Harry looked up towards him before looking back at Severus. "My lord, meet the real Harry Potter."

"I am surprised you would show your true colors considering where you are at, Potter" Tom stated as he took a seat in front of Harry as he fixed the room's door. Harry looked into the Dark lord's eyes and wonder if he could returned to the Tom he once knew, when he was in school or back _there._

"I got tired of hiding." Harry shrugged it off as he lean back against the chair he sat in. Severus looked between them as if seeing if he would be needed here. Maybe. Harry chuckled lightly as he felt his magic dance and probe at Tom's own magic. "You got a way of hiding among the order. Why not try it?"

Tom raised his brow as if asking what. Harry simply looked at him as if he was stupid. Tom narrowed his eyes at the silent insult. Severus stood between them as if to block each other from looking at each other and with an apologized look towards his master, he turned his back to him and started a conversation with Harry.

"You must be careful, Potter." Severus stated. Harry nodded and looked off to the side as he muttered his comeback. Rolling his eyes just slightly, Severus lean into the student's ear and whispered something important.

"How dare you!" Harry yelled as he pushed Severus away from him and let his magic hold him up in the air. "You will not do something along those lines, you hear me Severus!"

"Of course, Master." Severus muttered as if the action burned his throat. Tom looked dumbstruck towards the two.

"It would seem we would need to speak to each other, Riddle." Harry stated as he released Severus from his mid-air spell. Severus grunted from hitting the floor, he didn't get up. Harry looked back at him and with a sharp intake of air to control his temper. "You may leave, Snape. I no longer need you at this moment."

"If you'll excuse myself?" Severus asked. Harry nodded his head and a wave of his hand, Severus left the room. Tom looked at him with a new light.

"I am not entirely human, Riddle." Harry started with once he met Tom's blood red eyes with a slight frown marring his lips. "I know, you know that I am Elf Seer, but that's not just the only creature blood running through my veins."

"Vampire," Tom stated. Harry nodded. "That explains Severus reaction towards you. Might I ask why is that?"

"You mean, how and why." Harry muttered as he thought over his answer. Tom waited for the answer to his quest, but as he waited he looked the younger one over. Dark green eyes darken as its owner was thinking, pale cherry red lips pulled into a slight turn of a frown, high cheek bones that made the boy a little softer around the edges as if to make him look more girly than male. From what he saw when Harry was standing when he was in the hall, he would only be a head shorter than himself, long legs that any women would die for, but his clothes that he wore only made him look shorter than he really was. Looking back up towards the boys' eyes, Tom noticed the way his raven black hair fell into them as if they were cut that way. It was tamed even if it wasn't that long ago that the boy took a shower, Tom also noticed, as if it was an afterthought, that the boy's hair reached the middle of his chest and a white ribbon that was braided along with his hair to lay over his shoulder. And the clothes that the boy wore, it made Tom wanted to reach over and see more of the paler sun-kissed skin that was peeking out of the white and black stripped shirt.

"It was when I went off to by myself one even, when I met a dying man." Harry started out with slightly off. Tom woke from his viewing to listen as the boy spoke. "You see, this man was different and from what I could see, he was one of your followers. Someone that was so low in the circle of yours that no one would have missed him, but I knew better. I felt like I met this man once before and once I have figured it out, I have already fell under his spell." Harry leaned forward slightly in his seat, Harry bite his bottom lip. Tom's eyes followed the slight nervous act with heat starting to rise from within himself. "When I fell under his spell, he was my master. He had asked me to give him what he needed the most at the moment and in return he will teach me. Of course he kept his word to teach me and with that I disappeared from the war for a little." Harry went on and explained what he learned from his master. What happened to him while he was at his master's will and what would happen to him once he left his master's care. "But then again, Master was already dying when he turned me so he didn't get to teach me much that he had another child that would help me. So after Master have died, I left and I returned here, to this war, to Hogwarts, but I was always looking for Master's other child." Harry looked into the fire and growled lightly to himself. Harry looked back into those blood red eyes and wished they were the mucky brown that Canri told him about. He wanted Tom, the Tom that Canri wanted but he had this Tom. The dark Lord, his master's other child's master.

"Master's other child was no other than Severus. Once I got ahold of him, I asked him to teach me. He taught me, but it was in private. Away from everyone and I felt like I had an older brother, but something happened. I started to Canri speak to me, tell me things and I fell into a coma." Tom straightens up when he heard Canri's name be spoken. Harry felt hurt at the action. He already had thought of him of a mate and with that, that action that Tom only hurt him more than it should have. "I dreamt of a time, a time that was not mine. I was remembering my time that I was Canri was yours, Tom." Harry than explain what he saw, what he felt. Tom held in his tears, his hurt, his mask not falling in front of the boy that was seated in front of him. He didn't know what he would do if it fell.

Harry looked away from the fire that he has been staring at for most of their conversation and looked into Tom's eyes and held the gazed as he finished explaining. "After I woke up, Severus was still there trying to give me potions. I told him that it was possible for him to hide any longer from you. I told him to pick a side, and he told me that he chose either side that he would stand by my side and fight for me only. I had cried for the first time since the time I could have remembered, but time and the war went on. Then there was a time I pasted out and I didn't remember anything due to the old fool trying to correct his mistake. It wasn't until later, months after I left Hogwarts to hide, that I remember. The pain I had felt knocked me out, the pain had ripped across my mind and when I woke again I was in darkness. Pure darkness and Master once told me when that happened it was hard to fix someone memories. They held two sets and there is no way to separate them and so I fought and fought until I saw Severus again. He helped me block out the harder and painful emotions behind a dragon and the easier ones to handle behind a door." Harry stood up from his seat and he watched as Tom followed his motions. He took slowly and easy steps towards Tom and he stood in front of him and with an uneasy smile, Harry lifted his hand. Tom left the hand was it had landed on his hip as one of his own hands reached up to cup Harry's cheek. He waited for the other to continue. "I am Severus master due to the fact that I won a duel." Was the last words he spoke before he closed his eyes and slowly let his breathing even out. Tom shook his head before picking the boy up and laid him into the bed after he took the boy's pants off with along with the belt.

Tom turned around from the smaller one and left the room with his mask about to break. He felt like he has been talking to Canri the entire time as if Harry was not the boy he met the first year for the first time. Canri was right, Harry was different and Tom didn't like that. Tom didn't want to feel anything for that boy that laying in his bed. He didn't want the boy, but his emotions told him differently and that in itself scared him.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a Review.**_

_**Thank you and until next time.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: ~Hello again. Two chapters in the same day, well that's due to the fact of the lovely review I had received. Thank you!**_

_**Well hope you enjoy this chapter and would leave a review.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_Tom turned around from the smaller one and left the room with his mask about to break. He felt like he has been talking to Canri the entire time as if Harry was not the boy he met the first year for the first time. Canri was right, Harry was different and Tom didn't like that. Tom didn't want to feel anything for that boy that laying in his bed. He didn't want the boy, but his emotions told him differently and that in itself scared him._

Harry woke up to see the same room again. Sighing to himself, he sat up and looked around himself. Coal black eyes met his bright emerald green eyes. A smile broke across Harry's lips as he stood up. His shirt falling to his knees and in doing so, hide the black boxers he was wearing.

"Oh Severus," Harry stated lightly, airy like. He fluttered his eyes lashes towards the man as he strutted up to him. With a coy look, Harry wrapped himself around the taller male and whispered in his ear. "What are you doing here in my rooms?"

"Dark lord wants to see you when you woke up, but I asked him to put it off. I considered that you might want to go out first." Severus stated with a roll of his eyes as he lightly pushed the teen off of himself as he went back to pulling out different varies of potions. Harry leaned upon his toes to see what his brother was doing. Couldn't fine out, Harry sighed and pulled away from the slight cold body and held his hands behind his back as if he was child about to ask a question. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he rolled on his heels slightly as he waited for an answer.

"Potions," Severus said as he faced his brother. "Your potions." He handed one over to the smaller male and he watched as Harry took it from his hands with a disgusted twisted his face. Chuckling lightly as the obvious dislike of the potions, Severus turned around and put away the other potions since he didn't need them at the moment.

"I've have always hated this thing." Harry muttered to himself, but Severus still heard. With a rise brow, Severus asked why that was before he took the empty bottle from the boy. "But I don't like human blood, but our own kind and it doesn't help you added a few things to it."

"It was for your own good. We don't need you attack just anyone." Severus said as if it was easy as that. Harry looked away from his brother as he turned to fine his pants. "Change. I'm sure you'll like the outfit I have picked out for you."

"An outfit picked by you, please!" Harry cried out as he gave a pointed stare towards the potion master's own choice of clothes. Severus growled lightly as he through a dark green long-sleeved shirt and a large brown belt towards the glowing male. "You do have taste."

"Watch it brat." Severus growled out as he walked out of the room. "Take this hall all the way down until you come to a pair of stairs, take them down and Draco and I would be there." With that he slammed the door behind him. Harry only smiled as he turned to the room that held the shower.

~Line Break~

It took a while for Harry to leave the room due to the fact that he couldn't find a pair of brown boots. He growled as he flipped his bangs out of his eyes as he stumped down the hall. He ran into no one on his way to the main hall of the manor, but once he got to the stairs he saw Tom standing by the door with along Draco and Severus. Raising a brow, Harry slowly walked down the stairs as if he was the guest of honor. Everyone looked up at him.

"Draco," Harry greeted first as he kissed the pale hand of his closes friend. "Severus and Riddle."

"Harry," Draco started off before he pulled the teen to himself and whispered "What are you doing here?"

"It would seem, I am older than I look." Harry muttered as he kissed the pale cheek before he was let go. Severus looked between the two as if waiting for something to happened. Harry looked up towards Tom and waited for the other to speak.

"When you return, I wish to talk to you about what's going to happen with the war." Tom stated before walking away from the group. Harry looked at the back of Tom before lifting his head and turned to walk out the door. Severus and Draco close behind him.

~Line Break~

Tom walked into his bedroom to fine it clean and bed made. He looked over to his closet and looked inside it and found none of his clothes were missing expect for the only pair of robes that the boy have used the day before.

He walked over to the bed and sat on it. Tom found nothing missing or unfolded when he made his own bed. He felt a soft tingle that ran up his spine as if something was trying to identify him. He fought it first and this caused a slight discomfort like sharp pinpricks running over his body. As he slowly let the spirit look at him, Tom felt a calm and forgiveness.

"What are you?" Tom asked in the room as if the spirit would answer him, but it didn't only pushed him to look at the bed side table stand. Nothing rushed that would be noticed to him at first, but looking closer he slowly lifted the piece of wood.

It was thin, but strong; black and oak.

"Wand?" Tom asked as if he didn't know what he was supposed to do. The spirit danced around him as if to agree with him. "You are magic." The magic giggled and swayed. None existing wind swept into the room to play lightly with Tom's slightly curly brown almost black hair.

~Line Break~

Harry walked down the stone path with Draco walking next to him and Severus behind him at a slower pace. He smiled lightly as the sun set before them. Draco looked up towards the vampire and silently asked if he was okay.

"I am fine." Harry answered lightly. "We should return." Draco looked around himself before he agreed as most of the shops were closing. They left with a sharp sound ripping through the air.

When they landed back on their feet, Draco tripped into Harry making both falling to the floor. Severus looked at the fallen teens before sighing and walking away from both of them.

Harry looked above himself to look into surprised silver eyes, Harry chuckled. Draco narrowed his eyes when he slowly lifted himself off of Harry before offering a hand. Harry muttered a thank you before asking to take him to the throne room where he knew Tom would be.

"Sorry." Draco muttered as they made their way into a hall that Harry didn't know about. Harry nodded his head as if to say he is forgiven when he noticed the slight stanched of the air. Old decade blood filled his nostrils and with a small growl, Harry held his palm over his nose.

"Why is there a smell of blood? Human blood to be exact." Harry asked Draco as he was the only one that would answer him truthfully. Draco looked at him slightly with a tilt of his head before he answered with a simply answer.

"Closes to the cells."

"Oh." Harry muttered as he tried to see if he could hear anything beyond the thick stone walls. Founding nothing that would break his heart, Harry looked over the hall. "Why is it so dark?" Draco didn't answer him this time. Draco bowed before entering a large room, Harry followed.

"Did you enjoy your outing?" Tom asked as that would be a good way to start this conversation. Harry lifted his brow as if to question the question. Harry slowly made his way to stand in front of Tom and lifting his head slightly he meet Tom blood red eyes, which still unnerved him.

"Why would you like to know?" Harry asked with a slight frown playing on his lips. Tom looked at him like he didn't see him. Harry narrowed his eyes and basically started to turn his back onto Tom. Tom saw the action and growled at the disrespect that this boy is wishing to show. Harry looked over his shoulder and growled a warning. Tom didn't back down at the challenge.

"Wouldn't challenge me, Potter." Tom stated as he let a hard edge slip into his voice.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you, Riddle." Harry stated with a hard and dark edge to his own voice. He noticed how Tom's followers were getting ready to pull out their wands and defend their master, even Severus. Harry growled lowly and his magic lashed out without him thinking to hold it back. "You are asking what side I will take in this war, am I right?"

"You are right." Tom said as he felt the familiar rush of magic run across the room. It was dense and smoky as if the boy could control the very darkness that surrounded the room. Harry only narrowed his eyes as he tried to calm his magic before it could hurt anyone. Once it was under control, Harry slowly counted up to ten before he even spoke.

"I do not care to be called the Golden Gryffindor Boy, but I do not agree with some of your ways on how you get your point across." Harry stated as he thought his answer over. Sounded more like empty words him.

"And how else should I get my point across?" Tom asked lightly as if he was talking to Canri. He knew he wasn't, but it was hard to tell sometimes. Harry point-ly looked at him and stated with a slight light edge voice he answered.

"You could try to not kill anyone for starts." Harry rolled his eyes as if that thought could even be consider by the _Dark Lord_, but if it was Tom. That was another story all together. "Try to be less frightened and more followers would be willing to follow. There are many of those fools that would follow you due to the fact that they believe in the same things you do, Riddle."

Tom raised a brow in thought as he listen as the boy rattle on and on about what he could do to change. Once Harry fell silent, Tom looked back over to him and held his breath. Harry's pale sun-kissed skin had a light layer of sweat, his cheeks flushed and he seemed to be covering his nose. Tom looked around the room and found nothing that would cause such a thing.

Than Severus was by the boy's side as he held the desperate Harry in his arms. Tom watched as they moved out of the room and away from the hall. Draco followed closed behind. He stood, dismissing everyone, and followed them up to his room.

"You should have told us." Draco muttered when Severus laid the boy back into bed. On top of the sheets, Harry held out his hand and told to them to leave and just as quietly he asked for Tom. Severus turned around and nodded his head and told him to go see Harry. Draco and him left the room.

"Tom?" Harry muttered as he looked through cloudy and dazed eyes. Tom took ahold of the boy's hand and asked him what he wanted. "Stay." Tom nodded his head and with a swish of his wand, Tom had closed the door. He stood up only to get rid of his outer robes before slipping into the other side of the bed. Harry turned onto his side to face Tom. He pulled himself to other's warm body and fell asleep. His breath evening out, but shallow. Tom held Harry to his body and watched over the smaller male that he would be soon be falling in love with.

_**AN: Well that's it for this chapter, Hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: ~Hello there! Welcome to Chapter 10! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as I loved writing this one.**_

_**There is two chapters in this due to the lovely reviews I had received. I thought I might reward you two- Flying Chrissy and Axelsherz **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_"Tom?" Harry muttered as he looked through cloudy and dazed eyes. Tom took ahold of the boy's hand and asked him what he wanted. "Stay." Tom nodded his head and with a swish of his wand, Tom had closed the door. He stood up only to get rid of his outer robes before slipping into the other side of the bed. Harry turned onto his side to face Tom. He pulled himself to other's warm body and fell asleep. His breath evening out, but shallow. Tom held Harry to his body and watched over the smaller male that he would be soon be falling in love with._

"Canri what's wrong?" Harry asked lightly when he walked into the area were they first sat and talk. Canri's slight dazed eyes looked up into matching green eyes and groaned. Rushing to his side, Harry held him up and tried to get him to calm down.

"Albus," Canri choked out once he was able to gather enough air to talk. "His magic…trying to…destroy me."

"Why?" Harry asked as he rocked the boy back and forth. A whimper escaped Canri's throat as pain ripped across his body, starting from his toes and end at the end of his fair raven black locks. Nothing was spoken between them.

~Line Break~

Tom narrowed his eyes as his worry for the younger teenager started to whimper in pain. His blood red eyes cloudy over so he could somewhat hide his emotions behind a mask. Pale lips parted as another whimper rang throughout the room.

Severus was quick to work. He swayed his wand over to sweating boy and calling out varies of different potions. Draco would quickly pull them out and hand them over to Severus who would give them to the boy. Both wincing when the pain didn't stop or slowed.

"What's happening to him?" Draco asked lightly, watching the boy whimper in pain again. Severus sighed and took a seat. He was worried about his brother; he didn't want someone, family dyeing on him again.

"I am afraid I do not know." Severus admitted with a sadden look. Draco looked taken back at the sudden show of emotion from his godfather. He laid his hand onto the potion master's own and held it as he tried to calm the older man.

"Ah!" Harry called out as another sharp pain ripped across his mind. Whimpers and more whimpers filled the room. He curled up and grabbed hold of the robes in tightly fists. Tears fell from his eyes and Harry felt sharp pinpricks run up his spine and painfully buried themselves into his spine. "Tom." Harry whimpered.

"I'm here," Tom muttered in his ear as he held onto those tightly closed fists that held him to the smaller boy. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Make." Harry started to say, but was cut off when another wave of magic crashed into his mind and rip it apart. Tom winced as the shivers rocked his Harry's body.

"Severus!" Tom called out. Severus looked over to him and with a grave look; he shook his head as if telling Tom there is nothing he can do.

"My lord," Draco asked as if he was a small child. Tom looked at him with narrowed eyes as if blaming him. Draco flinched. "Maybe my father can help him."

"Please do tell how?" Tom snapped out. Draco flinched and took an involuntary step back.

"I think it might be his mind," Draco stated with wide eyes. "Father…"

"I know what you and your father are. Go get him." Tom ordered as he held Harry even closer to his warm body. Severus looked nervous as if he didn't trust Lucius around Harry, around his brother. Severus stood next to the bed when the two Malfoys made their way into the room. Old musky silver eyes looked at Severus eyes before he bowed to his master.

"How may I help, My Lord?" Lucius asked after he straightened his back and was looking just below his master blood red eyes. He would rather look into those mucky brown eyes then those. Tom didn't hold his gaze very long, but didn't answer him either. This made him rise his brow as it was his master that had called him, so his son says.

"We need you," Severus said after he gulped down his nerves down. He looked straight into his old friend's and his secret love's eyes. "We need you to look inside Potter's mind."

For the first time since he entered the room, Lucius looked at the graved looking body that lay in the green covers. Raising his brow, he walked over to the bed and slightly pulled the boy away from his master so he could get a better look at him.

"It truly is Potter." Lucius muttered to himself before taking a seat on the bed so he could lean in more. Meters away from the boy's lips and eyes closed, Lucius entered the boy's mind with ease.

_Black, Darkness are the best words to describe the place where he stood when he opened his old musky silver eyes. Nothing that would stand out nor make him considers why the boy is in pain. Lucius walked further in the darkness and still found nothing that would let him enter the boy's inner mind, even if he had one. _

_He winced when an inhuman howl reach his ears. It sounded like it was crying out, crying out to get out, crying out to get away from the pain which Lucius didn't know. He started to slowly walk towards the howl and when he saw a large room that held a creature in the middle. Chains seemed to be chained to its wrist, neck, and ankles so it wouldn't break free. Cracks in the wall where the chain connect to the old stone wall, were small but very deep as if this creature has been trying to break out of its bounds for a long time._

_Bright and desperate blood red eyes meet his. Sucking in a gasp at the look, Lucius slowly walked towards it. It tilted its head to side as if it was more animal than human. Its eyes following his movements which only made him more nervous to walk even closer to it. _

_As he got closer, he could seem that this creature was only curious as it didn't get many visitors. Lucius kept his eyes forward when he walked right passed the creature. He felt soft hands touch him before it started to howl desperately. Lucius kept on walking. _

_He came upon a door which was wide open for anyone to walk in. He noticed the tempter change to cold and draft to blazing warm and hominid before he saw two boys withering in pain, so he hoped._

"_Potter?" Lucius called out unsorted as to do. Harry's eyes shot up towards his before growling and his nails grew longer, his ears sharpening, and his k-9 sharpen as if he was animal protecting a mate. _

_Harry only hissed and growled at the intruder that has entered his mind. His inner demon had warned him, but didn't listen to him until it was too late. His eyes sharpen and cleared as he slowly forgot about the pain that was riding his body as the one person to told truths to him is dying behind him due to an old fool. _

_Lucius held his hands up and bared his neck to show he would give up his own power of control. Harry slowly strutted up to him and to show that he could walk forward, he lifted himself onto his toes as he lowered his upper body and held the musky silver eyes. Lucius lowered his head in a slight bow before walking towards the withering body that lay on the grassy ground. Harry stood by him and watched and hissed and growled when he didn't like what he was seeing, but Lucius would tell him what he was doing and how as he performed the act._

_Once the body stopped moving and was fully asleep, Harry bent down and sniffed the body. He slightly relaxed as he looked at the blonde. White silver blonde hair tied back with a simply black band told Harry that he was in debt with the older Malfoy. He looked into those old musky silver eyes before he nodded his head and told his magic to get rid of the man. Lucius was forced out of the younger teen's mind._

Lucius flew back into the wall that was next to the door. With a groan, Lucius opened his eyes as he lifted himself off the floor. Severus was next to him in an instant. He let Severus look him over to check for injuries before he looked over to his son who fell asleep in the arm chair that Severus once sat in before he entered the room. Lucius looked over to the boy that still lay in the green covers, but he seemed to be in less pain.

"You have done well," Tom started out lowly as if scarred to wake the boy up. "You may leave. You as well Severus, take Draco with you." With that said Severus picked up Draco and carried him out of the room with Lucius close behind him.

Tom looked down at the calmer teen's face to only smile lightly. Just a slight curve of the lips, but Tom would not ever mention that he felt calmer and less never since the boy was in less pain. Harry's face unclenched to say that he wasn't any more pain, but that flush was still there.

Tom stood up from the bed slowly as if to judge Harry's motions. He walked over to a basin and conjured some water and a wash cloth. Dipping the clothe into the cold water, Tom rinsed it before folding it and placed it on the boy's forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" Tom whispered. Harry groaned lightly as he felt the cold clothe being placed onto his heated forehead. Tom leaned to get closer to the boy and with a blink of his eyes, he lightly let his magic run across the smaller body as if to map it. Harry's magic responded by reaching out and curly around Tom's magic and pulled it in. Tom leaned back and hoped that would help the boy heal a little faster.

~Line Break~

Bright green eyes blinked a couple times before a soft groan escaped his throat as a killer headache made itself known. He felt something upon his forehead before slowly reaching up with one hand to pull it off. Looking at it, Harry concluded that he had a fever, but he wanted to know who helped him. That person made themselves known when they turned in the bed and pulled Harry closer.

Harry looked up into closed blood red eyes and felt a smile cross his lips. He snuggled closer to the body and let the warm body before him slowly made him slowly fall back to sleep.

The next time Harry woke, he was not upset. No he wasn't. Harry woke up to no one lying next to him and this only made him frown. Not hearing running water, he slowly sat up to see if any pain lingered. Nothing linger, Harry slowly rose out of the covers and took his time over to the dresser.

He pulled over and plain black see-through long sleeved shirt that would revel lots of skin, next he pulled out a bright neon green tank top that would cover his chest, and a pair of black shorts just nearly cover his bottom Harry closed the wooden door before walking over to the bathroom where a warm shower was waiting for him and it was overdue.

Once he dried his hair, Harry walked back over to the dresser. He was looking at himself in mirror and the shorts wouldn't do due to how the shirt was like. It ended at his thighs and slits opened it all the way up just below his hip bone, so Harry decided to wear a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans. Looking around, Harry found a pair of neon colored socks. He dragged his socks and black ankle shoes to the end of the bed so he could slip them on. Once on, Harry stood and went to fine a brush to brush his hair. Brush in hand, Harry slowly started with the ends before going over from root to ends. Once that was done, Harry pulled his bangs and let them fall into his eyes as he combed two sets of side frames before he pulled his hair up and tied it back with a neon green hair tie.

Building up his courage, Harry walked back to the dresser and pulled out varies of makeup. Looking and looking, Harry sighed and shook his head which made his hair sway lightly back and forth before putting it back in the dresser and closing it.

"There is no way." Harry muttered to himself. He felt his magic agree with him and with a smile, Harry turned around and casted a cleaning charm on the covers and sheets before he made it. Walking into the bathroom, Harry cleaned up after himself. With everything picked up, Harry smiled with a twinkle shining brightly in his darken and cloudy eyes. "Need to feed soon."

With that in mind, Harry opened the door and turning off the lights, Harry walked down the hall towards the kitchen, he hoped.

"_Canri?_" Harry asked thoughtfully as he kept an eye out for the kitchens. A slightly groan meet his mind's ear and with a smile, Harry let his inner self sleep some more. He needed it.

With no one in the hall and many wrong turns, Harry finally walked into the kitchens and waited to be noticed by one of the house elves. As seconds ticked by, an elf bounced up to him and waited for him to order.

"I was wondering if I can make myself something." Harry asked sweetly with a soft smile as if to not scare the little thing. The house elf looked at him before nodding its head and showing him a station he could use. With that, Harry went about making himself a meal that would fit a king, a vampire king.

Once full, Harry washed his mess and cleaned his area before leaving with a thank you. Harry walked out into the hall and started for the library and he hoped he found it without anything interferes with his walk. He made it halfway before he was stopped with a wand being held straight between his eyes. Rising a brow at the witch, he waited for the _thing_ to start talking. He did not move a muscle when the witch twitched as if to hex or cruse him. Harry growled and dodged the spell that was thrown towards him.

"What spell are you using on our master, Potter?" The unnamed witch called out. Harry narrowed his eyes and watched as his magic buzzed under his skin as he watch the witch throw cruse after cruse towards him. No one seemed to want to jump in and stop it or join.

"So you're on your own." Harry muttered to himself as he slipped behind another object as the witch catch her breath. "I can't really hurt you." Harry stated slightly towards the room. The air in the room seemed to get colder and less agreeable with the people in it. It was like the room was coming alive. Harry watched as the shadows that hide in the corners start to move and hop around as if trying to fine their master.

"What's going on here!?" Someone called out into the room, their voice harsh and clear to everyone's ears. The witch dropped her wand and lowered her body to the floor as if to bow to the person that stood behind her. Harry lifted himself off the wall and narrowed his eyes at the women that would crower in front of her master. He heard the women start going off how she was only defending herself when Harry started throwing cruses towards her.

"Bullshit." Harry stated with a growl. He walked up to the women and held her gaze for a few seconds before looking up into those blood red eyes that he would be falling in love with soon. "I was on my way to the library and was interrupted when she, this _pureblood_, decided to point her wand towards me while throwing the first spell as well."

The dark lord into the younger's eyes before looking over his body to make sure he was unarmed and not injury. His eyes darken just slightly, unnoticed, due to the clothes the boy was wearing as he thought how his skin would taste. Shaking his head just slightly, Tom entered his mind. Felling the intension of his mind, Harry let the memory come forward and waited. Tom slowly returned to his own mind before he told the witch to call a meeting.

"I will take care of her." Tom muttered before turning and walk down the hall so he could reach his throne. Harry watched him go before shaking his head. He wished he could run his hands all over that body and see that lust induced emotions run across his face.

"Must not." Harry muttered to himself as he thought of different things to not get a hard on for the dark lord. Sighing with relief, Harry started for the library again.

~Line Break~

Hours later, passed lunch, Harry still could be found in the library. With his knees pulled up to his chest and his one of his thumbs between his teeth being lightly chewed on and his other hand on a potion book, Harry turned another page.

"Harry?" A small voice asked from behind him. Harry lifted his nose out of his book and turned to look over his shoulder before a large smile crossed his lips at who stood behind him. "Seat taken?"

"No, take it Draco." Harry said as he nodded his head towards the chair next to him. Draco walked around and took the seat before looking up at Harry and waited for him to close his book. Catching on that Draco wanted to talk to him, Harry closed his book and waited for the other to speak.

"You are better?"

"Yes, but that it not what you want to ask. So what is it?" Harry said as he laid his book on the coffee table that sat in front of them. Draco musky silver eyes narrow in thought before he lifted his head, he asked Harry in this position.

"Father told me what he saw, what is that creature that is bound to a stone wall?" Harry looked thoughtful before he answered. Off to the side, out of both teens eyes sight, Tom stood listening in as he wanted to know as well since Lucius told him. Harry told Draco to look at him. Once those eyes were looking at him, Harry spoke. 

"Inner Demon," Harry started out as he thought on what he could say next. "You know about the darker part about me, about the vampire. That is the beast, my vampire side."

"Why is it bound?" Draco asked lightly as if he was unsure of himself. Harry chuckled lightly at the discomfort that the boy in front of him was feeling.

"It shows I have control."

"And the cracks?"

"When I was younger, I lost control." Harry stated with a frown. "With that lost I let that monster do what it wanted. Master done everything to help me gain control, but I ended up devouring a whole village before I could." Harry held up his hand to stop the blonde from speaking up. "I do regret it. That is way, Severus is mostly around me. He makes sure I won't lose control if I ever unconscious."

"Oh." Draco didn't know what to say to that. Harry smiled lightly towards him and stood. Draco followed him and out the door, the two still talking even if it wasn't on his inner demon. Tom stepped out of the shadows and looked where the boy once sat in thought.

"That would explain that mystery." Tom muttered. Turning around, Tom walked to his room to retire for the night.

~Line Break~

Draco had dropped Harry off at his room before he had retired for the night. Harry opened and closed the door before he was slipping off his shoes. Slipping off his long sleeved shirt over his head, Harry stepped in front of the dresser and opened it. He placed the shirt inside and grabbed a sleeping shirt that would fall off both shoulders, he slipped that one on. He unhooked the button that held his pants up; he slipped those off and placed those inside the dresser as well before closing it and walking over to the bed.

Just as he was about to pull the covers over his head, he heard the door open. Green met red. They only looked at each other, neither moving. Harry shrugged and pulled the covers over his head as if dismissing the other person.

Tom narrowed his eyes, little upset for the dismissed as if he wasn't important, but gathering his pride, he walked over to the dresser and opened it. His robes on one side of the dresser and the boy's own clothes on the other side. He smiled at the second thought before grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms. He walked over to bathroom and he took a quick shower. He walked out and as to be expected, the boy hasn't fallen sleep just yet.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as the sheets and covers moved as Tom shifted into bed. He peeked up at him from his hiding spot to see a pair of amused eyes. Harry huffed and turned to his side to face him. Eyes darken, Harry lean into Tom and kissed him on the cheek as if to say thank you before he turned around to hide his blush.

Tom couldn't stop the blush that crawled to his cheeks. Tom turned to his side so he was looking at the back of the smaller man and without think he pulled the other to his warm body. They fell asleep in each other arms and neither spoke about it nor mentioned it between them.

_**AN: Well, what do you guys think?**_

_**Leave a review please and…**_

_**Thank you!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: ~Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Bold + Italic = Demon speaking(inner Vampire) **_

_**Italic =Canri speaking **_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_Tom couldn't stop the blush that crawled to his cheeks. Tom turned to his side so he was looking at the back of the smaller man and without think he pulled the other to his warm body. They fell asleep in each other arms and neither spoke about it nor mentioned it between them._

Harry woke up without the warmth that he fell asleep with. Groaning at the lost, he slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Once more fully awake, Harry stood up from the four posted bed. Stretching his arms above his head as he walked over to the dresser, Harry pulled out a simply tasteless black long sleeve shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans that was ripped just in the right places. Looking deeper into the dresser, Harry pulled out a pair of ivory colored, see through leggings; Harry pulled them out and thought nothing of it. Gathering everything onto his arms, Harry walked over to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Stepping out of the room, Harry looked both ways down the hall before walking somewhere. His green eyes opened towards everyone and every shadow since of the attack. He couldn't care less, but he promised his brother that he wouldn't hurt anyone, if he can't help it. In thought, Harry didn't noticed Draco walking towards him or calling his name out.

"Harry!" Draco called out when he was pushed to the side. Harry shaken out of his thoughts looked to his side and looked into a pair of silver eyes. "What in bloody names got you so lost?"

"Nothing." Harry short and harsh word, told Draco that he didn't want to know what was making him upset. "What do you want, Draco?" Harry asked when he noticed that Draco started to follow him. Draco looked down and mention for him to follow. With a rise brow, Harry followed with a slight frown.

"The Dark Lord," Draco started to say once he and Harry was out of the hall and in a room where no one would enter nor listen in. Harry lifted a brow in question as they never talked about the Dark Lord. Draco was too scared to displease him. "You see, Father says that the Dark Lord is acting strange or different."

"Oh," Harry thought before he spoke. He was surprise that his person would make the lord to act any different. He heard Canri giggle and say that it won't be long before that they were together. Growling mentally, Harry locked eyes with Draco. "Please share your information…How is he acting any different? He acts the same as he has before I got here or before…"

"He is calmer. There are no more riots or kidnappings or anything along those lines." Draco states as he watched Harry argue with someone that's in his head. With amused smirk, Draco shook his head when Harry looked defeated. Harry only glared at him when suddenly someone walked in and sat down. Both teens looked at the tall figure with slight widen eyes.

"Can I help you?" Both teen asked/stated towards the stranger. The figure looked up to meet their eyes. Gold, very old gold eyes stared with an unnerving stare. Draco gulped, but Harry narrowed his eyes and told Draco to leave and to get Severus.

Slowly leaving the room, Draco took one last look towards Harry before he rushed down the hall with the room's door slamming close. The stranger did not move from his seat or raise a hand to indicate the fact that Harry could or not sit. Harry stared at him, trying to read his eyes. Those old gold eyes held his gaze, not weaving one bit.

"You are not like me." Harry states as blood red seep into his normal emerald green eyes. This man was far from his own kind and yet he was the same and this put Harry on edge. A deep chuckle sang throughout the room as if the man's voice can control your fate. "Who and Where?"

"Brother did say he found a fine young man, but what I didn't know was that man was a _teenager_ and not a man at all, just a mere child." The man stated his voice deep and husk and seemed to sing. Harry raised a brow at the strange answer. The man only closed his eyes and took a long drag of the air as if judging his prey's power. "A child that is smart, he says. A child that would have power far more than himself, he says. It only made me laugh. Laughed like no tomorrow. I wonder how much that your _old master_ taught you or if he just used your body for fun."

Harry's temper rose at the induction of the insult. This person is someone who his master knew, once knew, and he never mentioned this man to him. Harry narrowed his eyes, his eyes darken almost black and the man only chuckle as he knew he hit a mark by insulting his master even if it wasn't out right said.

The man was up before Harry could bloke the hand that rounded on his throat. The hand slammed him into the wall that was far from where they were seated. Harry grunted at the sudden rush of power. His blood started to sing and rush through his veins. His fangs sharpen and grew to the point that they reached pass his full kissable lips, his nails grew slightly as they became stronger than the strongest metal and grew to a point and his eyes became primal as his hair flared up as if he was a dog or cat. His magic locked behind a wall that would protect his mind from anything that the man would use against him as the shadows darken and became alive around him.

The other man's eyes only grew darker and deeper as his fangs grew to reach the very tip of his lower lip and his nails grow sharper and stronger as his fairly short brown hair rose at the challenge. The man growled at Harry as his hand grew tighter around his throat.

The man smirked at the defeated look and smell that the boy gave off. Harry waited as the hand loosen just the slightest before he kicked out and flung the body that once stood in front of him across the room. He slides down the wall and once his feet touched the carpet covered floor, Harry lowered his body ready for another assault.

"Huh," The man muttered as he stood up from where he landed. He looked back up towards the child he saw. "Was not expecting that." He only started to slowly approach as if he was an animal hunting. Harry watch his movements and with narrowed eyes and completely gone, he struck first. The man only smirk and let the child sank his fangs into his arms before grabbing the back the child's neck and kneeing him before throwing him to the ground. He didn't see how a black smoke like substance enters his wound. Harry smiled lightly before he grunted when a foot landed onto his chest.

"Now, now." The man said as he lean in to see the child even closer. He saw a mark of a snake wrapped around his shoulders that was starting to struggle against its bounds that he put upon the child. The snake blinked and looked straight at him with a pure black eye before it hissed, the man only kept his eyes on it due to its movements. He produced a silver knife from one of his boots and showed it to the child that lay under his boot like a disgrace he was. To be surround about these _humans_ and to not eat them, assured! This child is a disgrace to all of their kinds.

Harry looked and looked at the knife that the man was holding. The blade was long, but the handle was short, but beautiful. Then he cried out when the blade entered his shoulder just above the snake's body. The man wanted to see if this would harm it, Harry couldn't let that happen.

"No one can hear you," The man said as he sat on the upset child. "Besides, that _child_ has already forgotten about getting you help." He said with a crude smile, making his features look twisted and sinister. He dragged the blade down until he reaches the first layer of the coil snake. It didn't make a sound or move, but Harry cried out and tears willed up. He could feel the snake's pain; he could fell Vipera's pain through their link. The blade dug even deeper and Harry started to thrush around, trying to get the other off of him.

_**Calm**_ A voice called out to him. The voice tried to convey this feeling into Harry. _You need to calm. __**Calm and lose control**__. __**Master!**_Harry fell into his mind bringing the pain with him and he crawled over to the figure that stood in front of him. It was howling, crying out for its master.

Harry lifted his hand once he was close enough. With a down way sweep of his hand and two words in Latin, the thing's bounds fell from its wrists, neck, and ankles. It lowered itself to its master as if to see for injuries. He licked the shoulder wound and placed Harry in its cage before walking away.

Black, dark cold eyes opened to stare up in the old gold eyes of the man that would dare hurt his master. He growled and called his shadows to pull the man off of him, once he was let go freely, he was not going to hurt master's family, but this man threaten master and he won't see the next day. A cruel smile splits across his face as he licked his lips and started to walk closer to the body that fell into the wall. He watched as the body struggle to break free, but he stopped all movements. He held the man's neck between his long fingers and lean into the other's neck and sniffed.

"_**Unmated**__._" He stated. He wouldn't feel regret from his master for that and so he was free game, he could kill him if he wanted to. "_**Master asked you a question. Who are you and who sends you?**_" He asks in hisses and growls. The man did not answer him. Getting inpatient, he growled and slammed him into the wall quit hard that the wall started to crack where the man's head connected.

Getting tired that the man would not speak or answer him; he pulls him away from the wall and harshly throw him towards the fireplace. One look and flames came to alive and he pulled the man towards it and throws him inside. Only way to kill another of their kind is by fire or so his father once told them.

Turning around and once the screams stopped, he walked out of the room and went to the only place that Severus would be. Instead of finding Severus, he found Tom first sitting in front of a fire in his office. Tom's blood red eyes met the demon's cold black ones and before he could call for Severus, the demon was on him.

"_**Master needs help**__._"

"What?" Tom asked, but didn't receive an answer for the demon's cold black eyes vanished to show pain felled green eyes. "Harry, what happened?" Harry groaned in pain as Tom jostled the shoulder that the blade had cut into. Moving the shoulder of the sleeve out of the way, he saw the blood before seeing the wound itself. Growling lightly, Tom laid him on the floor before he grabbed for his wand. "I'll make it all better, I promise." Tom whispered before he cast a cleaning charm. Once he made sure the blood and dirt was gone around and from the wound, Tom closed the wound.

Harry fluttered his eyes opened when he felt the pain decreased. He felt Vipera coil tighter around his shoulder as if trying to find comfort. With a hand, Harry ran his hand over Vipera's scale head and with a soft hiss told her it's all better. He looked up from Vipera to look up into the Dark Lord's blood red eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked Harry softly. Harry nodded his head and a yes manner and he saw the Dark Lord physically relaxed. Harry just sat at the feet of the Dark Lord as if he was too weak to move. Tom lean against the wall so he could keep an eye Harry just incased pain flared up again. "What happened?"

"I don't remember." Harry stated as if telling Tom to drop it. Even though he understood the point, Tom didn't let it drop. He kept pushing Harry to give up an answer. It wasn't long before Harry broke. "I was attacked! By someone of my kind. He tried to kill me! Take my life. Than I was on my back and he had a blade, he dug it into my shoulder, dragged it half way through Vipera. I could hear her screams and her cries." Harry stood to look up at Tom. "God her screams, they…they…"

"But…" Tom stated with narrowed eyes towards his _mate_? Harry gazed down towards the floor and he seemed scared to answer.

"But…I lost control, I let him take control." Harry muttered.

"Who's him, Harry?" Tom asked as he slowly took a step towards him. He lifted Harry's chin with a thin long finger to see into those bright tear full eyes.

"Shadow." Harry whispered. Harry let the tears fall. The crystals hurt Tom. He didn't want to see his Harry cry for any reason. Without second thought, to stop the tears, Tom leaned in. Tom's thin, but full lips meet Harry's full ones in a one sided kiss.

_**AN: Shocking isn't? Tom just can't help it; he doesn't like it when Harry's in pain or in tears. Tears his heart apart.**_

_**Well Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and the one sided kiss…**_

_**Thank You and next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: ~Hello! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave a review.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Bold + Italic = inner demon/inner vampire talking**_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_"Shadow." Harry whispered. Harry let the tears fall. The crystals hurt Tom. He didn't want to see his Harry cry for any reason. Without second thought, to stop the tears, Tom leaned in. Tom's thin, but full lips meet Harry's full ones in a one sided kiss._

Om my god, is an understatement. Harry couldn't figure out anything else to say or think as Tom's lips slowly left his. Harry uncontrollably leaned towards Tom as if to never lose those lips touching his. His heart fluttered against his rib caged and Harry watched as Tom opened his eyes to look at him.

"I am sorry," Tom started as he wiped the fat crystal tears from the younger boy's eyes with his thumb. "I do not like it when you cry, Harry." He whispered in his ear before he kissed his forehead and turned to leave. Harry watched him go as if none of his functions didn't work. He fell to his knees in shock as a long finger reached up to his bottom lip.

~Line break~

Tom walked into his study and went straight for the hidden scotch. Pouring himself a glass, Tom sat in front of the fire and took a small sip. The liquid burning his throat as it went down smoothly. Tom stared down into the glass and watched as the fire's gazed dance across the crystal glass. His gaze unmoving, he lifted the glass to his lips. Just right before the scotch could touch them; Tom stood and send it crashing into the opposite wall.

"What have I done?" Tom muttered angrily to himself as he clenched his teeth and growled. His lips snarled as the image of him kissing Harry ran through his mind over and over. Tom didn't want to pull away from those full kissable lips that begged him to stay.

~Line Break~

Harry pulled himself together before he stood up from the floor with his hand still on his lips. He wanted to feel those lips against his again; he wanted to know if the flutter was just a fluke or something real. The emotions that Tom had poured in that simply one sided kiss had Harry wondering if any of those emotions were real or fake. Harry had to find out and the only way to do that was kiss Tom Riddle again.

Now if only he could find Tom.

~Line Break~

Tom sighed as he felt the last drop left the glass before setting it down and stare down into the fire. The scene from earlier playing in his mind again and it has only been a couple of weeks since then. Tom thought of it every day while he avoided Harry. Which in itself was quit hard to do, who knew that Harry had more Slytherin in him than Gryffindor. He chuckled at that thought.

"You have been avoiding him." Someone stated from behind the high back chair that Tom sat in. Molten gold met his and a soft smile was playing on the other man's lips. "Why?" He asked lightly as he took a seat in front of the Dark Lord.

"If you were a normal follower, I would have cursed you." Tom stated with narrow eyes of warning. The other man just chuckled. "But, to answer your question…I kissed him." Slight widen eyes and the darken of eyes told him the other man was not pleased in the slightest.

"Why, Riddle?" The other growled softly as he held back a more primal side of his self. Tom looked to the side into the fire and told him what happened when Harry came into the office where he meets with his followers. The man listened to him explained and waited until the older male finished explaining. "He is okay?"

"Yes," Tom stated as he watched the other relaxed. "Would you explain why the Potters' are not his parents, Remus?" Remus surprised of the question lifted his head from its fallen position when he had laid it on his palm. Tom only lifted his brow at the look he got as if to explain how he knew. With a sigh, Tom stood and walked towards his hidden scotch. He offered Remus a glass, Remus gladly took it from him. "Severus told me shortly after Lily told him."

"Severus?" Remus muttered and then nodded his head. He knew Severus would have told his master the lost of the Potter's child. Still born and that old fool had the awful idea. Remus growled as his eyes narrowed as he looked into the fire as he remembered how happy James was. "Does not surprised me as much as I thought it would. I do not know where he got the child, only that he told James that Lily didn't make it and that he had a boy." Remus took a sip from his glass and looked back up at Tom. With soft eyes that have harden from the years away from his mate. "I knew better, you can never trick a wolf."

"Of course," Tom muttered as the liquid burned his throat. "It's suicidal." Remus nodded his head as if to agree with that statement. "You may go see your mate; he is out back in the garden and hasn't moved from there since you've been gone."

"Thank you, Tom." Remus muttered. Bowing slightly, Remus left the study with the door closing softly behind him. Tom dazed down into his glass and lost himself in the scene that he has been trying to burn from his memory.

~Line Break~

Harry growled as he sank his claws into flesh. Blood flew into his face; Harry backed away and lifted his hand to wipe it away. His coal black eyes looked up into matching ones and once again he tried to sink something into the other.

"_**Learn Control**_" Severus growled as he felt his leg be bitten. Reaching down, Severus dug his sharpen nails into the back of the boy's throat and flung him across the room. Harry was on his feet in less than a second before he had Severus on his back.

"_**Damn brat,**_" Severus tried to push him off, but every effort was useless. Harry growled and hiss as he pulled onto the shoulder length black hair to the side and sank his fangs into Severus throat. With an intake of breath that sounded like a moan, Severus slumped against him. Once Harry pulled back, his eyes the normal green helped Severus to a chair. "Better?"

"Thank you." Harry muttered as he cleaned Severus of his own blood. Harry kept muttering thank you's and sorry's and it was getting to the point that Severus was going to snap at him. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No." Severus stated as he slowly lifted himself up to see if there is any damage to his neck. Seeing none, he sat back down and faced the beat red Harry. "You are going to get yourself killed if you waited."

"I know, but…" Harry hissed out looking at his hands. He didn't want to hurt anyone, kill anyone, or…

"I know." Severus nodded his head in understanding and he knew that he cannot push his brother. He looked away from his brother to gaze into the unlit fire.

"May I ask you a question, Brother?" Harry asked as if he was a small child. In vampire years, he is just a small child, but considering where he came from he is more than just a child, he's a grown man. Nodding for his brother to continue, Severus softens his eyes just the slightest as he listen to him speak. "I lost control a couple of weeks, no one was hurt, but Shadow found Tom before finding you and I didn't know what to do. Shadow was there and the next I was staring up into those blood red eyes of his and I wished I could see them closer."

"Wait…why was Shadow even in control?"

"Due to the fact of a vampire that tried to kill me, about drove my mind to a bloody mess with Vipera's screams and pain." Harry pulled his shirt collar slightly so Severus could see the snake that coil around his shoulders as if it was a scarf. Severus nodded his head as he thought over who could have entered his brother's soon-to-be mate's home, but he kept an opened ear as his brother went on. "He healed my shoulder and then I started crying. I couldn't help her nor comfort her. I felt so bad, that I started crying my eyes." Harry made sure he had his brother's eyes locked on his before he stated "He kissed me."

"He what!" Severus all, but yelled out as his magic burst into flames. Harry looked at the fire that was lit with Severus' surprised outburst. After calming down, Severus looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes. He saw how he has been acting since that day, but he couldn't figure it out until now. He's going to make Tom regret running. "What was that you wanted to ask me, Harry?"

"How do you know if you like someone?" Harry asked softly as if afraid of the answer. Severus sighed as he rubbed at his temples as if the answer would be difficult. Harry waited for the older man to speak or if he spoke at all. Before Severus could speak, both looked up to fine someone else had enter the room and neither expected the other.

"Remus!" Harry cried out as he stood and ran into the man's opened arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He looked over to Severus and asked him silently to leave. Severus stood and walked out without saying that Remus would help him more than he could. "What do you need to know, cub?"

"Well you see something happen between me and Tom." Harry started with as he guided the wolf to a chair and took a seat himself in front of the other. "I wanted to know, how do you tell if you like someone?"

Remus thought his answer over and he watched as Harry leaned back into his seat. The flames played across the boy's skin and eyes and it was hard to forget that the boy's life was messed up due to an old fool's meddling.

"You can't stop thinking about this person," Remus started with as he thought. "Your heart flutters whenever they are in the same room with you or when you think of this person," Remus watched as the younger boy blush brightly. He smiled softly. "You will blush, you can't help but talk about the person, and you take interest in what this person does. That is the basics, I guess."

"You guess?" Harry asked lifting a brow in question. Remus chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Harry," Remus asked softly as he lifted the boy's head with one of his fingers under his chin. Once looking into the bright emerald green eyes, he continued. "Who is this person that has capture your eye?"

"Tom." Harry all, but whispered so softly that it was hard for Remus to hear him. He asked Harry to repeat what he said with an apologize look. With a strong voice and harden eyes, Harry stated "Tom, I think I might like him." Those harden eyes soften and his voice skipped towards the end of his words and Remus only nodded his head and kissed his forehead.

"Well then," Remus states. "If it's the Dark Lord you like, then I cannot stop you. As long you are happy, I will be as well, cub."

"Thank you!" Harry said with a smile as he hugged the old wolf. "He has been avoiding me."

"Give him some time," Remus said softly as he motioned for Harry to follow him. "Do not worry. When he is ready, he'll come to you." Harry nodded, gave Remus a last hug before they separate ways to their rooms.

Harry entered his room and sighed as he saw that Tom had come when he was still with Remus. Looking down, Harry stripped of his clothes and without putting on his sleep wear, he fell asleep dreaming of Tom and their kiss.

_**AN: That's the end of this chapter. What a surprise, Remus. Who knew, right? What will Tom do once he realize his feelings for Harry? **_

_**Until next time**_

_**Thank You **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: HEY! Sorry for the late, very late update. I got really busy with stuff, but I'm back. Here is the chapter that you all have been waiting on…Review please.**_

_**Please Enjoy. **_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_Harry entered his room and sighed as he saw that Tom had come when he was still with Remus. Looking down, Harry stripped of his clothes and without putting on his sleep wear, he fell asleep dreaming of Tom and their kiss._

Remus walked into the garden with a frown marrying his pale pink lips. His golden brown eyes swayed around the area that held plants and a lone stoned bench. He took a seat on the bench and looked up. The moon stared right back at him, he wanted howl towards it.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head lightly to get rid of the awful thought. A smirk played across his lips as a different, older thought raced through his mind. His fangs poking the bottom of his lips told him that moody was close to the surface.

Sniffing as if to catch a scent that would entertain him, Remus caught nothing that would hold an interest to him. The floral around the stoned bench swayed in the wind when strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Remus leaned into the touch as the bond that flared told him to trust this unknown person.

"I have waited a long time." Whispered gruffly into Remus' ear as pale long fingers gripped his chest as if to hold back tears that were threatening to fall. Remus leaned his head against the other's shoulder to look into those pale lifeless ash gray eyes.

"I am sorry." Remus muttered as tears soaked through his shirt.

~Line Break~

Harry woke to someone opening the bedroom door lightly. His bright emerald green eyes shined the dark room as he slowly sat up. Mucky brown met his emerald green eyes. Harry held his breath as if afraid to make a sound.

"Harry?" A soft and uneven voice asked as they slowly made their way towards the bed. Harry's gaze follows the other's movement.

"Tom?" Harry asked once he was able to speak. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Tom muttered as he sat next to Harry and ran his hand through the younger boy's locks. Harry leaned into the touch and slowly took a breath through his nose. His eyes snapped opened and then pushed the other off of him and he stood on the other side of the bed.

Tom looked up from his position from the floor in a questioning manner. Harry growled and his eyes only seemed to glow even brighter in the dark room. Tom narrowed his eyes and a crook smile formed across his lips that reached to his very dark mucky brown eyes.

"How did you know, young one?" Tom whispered with a slight crack in his speech as if he was some demonic figure. Harry narrowed his eyes, his claws and fangs showing themselves at the danger.

"Scent." He stated as he crouched, ready to attack as Tom rose from his sitting position. "Who are you?"

"You may call me, Sylvan." Sylvan stated once he stood on his own two feet. With a slight twist of his hand, his magic twisted and grazed around his body as if to eat something that was hidden. Long silver hair fell around his body, bright molten violet eyes stared back at him. Tan skin paled to an off white as if he was very sick and his bones seemed to poke out of his thin skin. "I'm what you would call a nature crawler."

"Nature crawler?" Harry whispered to himself in thought as he kept the other man in his sight. The lights were suddenly turned on and Harry swung around and growled. Sylvan somehow made his way across the room without him noticing. "Who sent you here?"

"Oh," Sylvan muttered as he smiled lightly the thin silvery lines were brought out more with his smile. "No one, I swear. Unless you count the Grand Oak."

"Grand Oak?"

"Ah yes, He is the king of the wild sylvans. He sent me here to watch and listen." Sylvan stated as his voice held no hesitation. Harry smiled the air and smelt no lie. "You can trust me. I well serve you, since you are the only magical strong in nature than everyone else here is."

"How am I nature based?" Harry asked, truly interested. Sylvan molten violet eyes crackle with unshed power as he held his hand out and a branch formed. Slowly it rose and more branches formed off of each other until it formed a white oak tree.

"We are opposites." Sylvan started off as the tree started to glow. Leaves, gold in color started to form on the high and low branches as he finished speaking lightly. "Dark is to light as light is to dark. The darkness that resides in you is something that is very old, older than I and the Grand Oak, but it holds the very power to grant and take away life if you wished it."

The tree had stopped moving by the time Sylvan stopped speaking and what stood in his hand was a grand oak that was the size of a medium sized vase. Harry listened as the nature crawler had spoken once his attention was settled on the oak, Sylvan handed it over to him.

"A gift." Sylvan stated as he took a step back and disappeared when roots crawled around his flesh. Harry watched the strange creature leave and looked at the strange object before placing it on the night stand.

~Line Break~

Harry walked into the library without looking up from the dusted cover potion book that was held right smack in his face. His eyes moving fast across the text, Harry stood in the middle of the room as if knowing someone else sat in his favorite chair.

Looking up from his standing position, Harry gazed upon the sleeping form of Tom. Harry softens his eyes and closed the book softly after he marked it. He sat it down onto the side table before he conjured his black and silver shirt into a blanket before laying it across the sleeping form. Once he made sure that Tom was going to be warmed, Harry took a seat across Tom and curled up and opened his book again and began to read.

_**AN: Well I hoped you all liked it. I wonder if anyone would know what a wild sylvan or grand oak is? How about this, if anyone can tell me what a wild sylvan and the grand oak are and where I got them from, I'll update three chapters in one day.**_

_**Better hurry, You all have two weeks to figure it out.**_

_**Thank you! And don't forget to update.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_Looking up from his standing position, Harry gazed upon the sleeping form of Tom. Harry softens his eyes and closed the book softly after he marked it. He sat it down onto the side table before he conjured his black and silver shirt into a blanket before laying it across the sleeping form. Once he made sure that Tom was going to be warmed, Harry took a seat across Tom and curled up and opened his book again and began to read._

Harry gazed out towards the snow cover ground with faraway look in his emerald green eyes. The sky covered in graying clouds that moved slowly across the vast open space, threaten to snow even heavier than hours before. Harry's fangs poked the bottom of his lip when he tilted his head as if judging the outside clouds. He could chuckle if he wasn't feeling lost at that moment. He was a_ fool_. A big fool, how could the Dark Lord hold any feelings to him? He is nothing special, he's nothing. _Nothing._

His gazed moved across the grounds of the manor that he hide himself in. Harry sighed as the fire grew even colder as if the embers were slowly losing their will to fight. Once he was gazing lightly towards the soft flames, Harry turned his body so he could face the old marble fire place. With a flick of a wrist and a twitch of his fingers, Harry relights the fire, the flames jumping out towards him as if to follow the magic that gave it life.

Harry shouldn't have held his hopes up. He shouldn't have. He should have known that the Dark Lord would prefer a lady to warm his bed, not a boy. A _child_ in his eyes. Harry let a growl rip from his throat as his magic flared up. His magic grew and grew and if it was on demand, Harry's magic burst from his body and shattered everything except for the building itself. Blinking, Harry slowly let out a breath and called his magic back before it could damage anything else.

Once he felt every ounce of his magic is safely placed inside his body, soul, and core; Harry looked back out towards the snow covered grounds.

_Tom woke up to soft turning of pages or something with pages. He listened as the person breathed slowly as if close to falling asleep. Tom slowly lifted himself off the chair, but stopped when he felt something upon his body. Looking down, he saw the green blanket and smiled lightly before quickly looking over to the reader. _

"_You are awake." The reader stated as he closed his book after he marked his place. Green meet red before either knew it; they were both standing in each other's arms, holding onto the other._

"_I'm sorry, Harry." Tom whispered in the younger's boy's ear. Harry snuggled deeper into Tom's chest before pulling away. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon Tom. Tom raised his brow as if to ask Harry what's the matter._

_Harry pulled from his grasped and turned around, forcing his darker side to stay put. His green eyes is bleeding to red until he blink and stopped his breathing. He will not hurt Tom. He will not touch Tom, not while __**her**__ scent is playing and mixing into his. Harry vanished from Tom's sight before Tom could even stop him. _

Harry walked from the window and took a seat and gazed into the fire. He watched as the fire bloom and grew as if sensing his strong emotions. Harry sighed and leaned his head onto the palm of his hand before closing his eyes. When he reopened them, a figure of darkness stood in front of him. Blood red eyes looked straight into his and with a smile that showed the almost pure white rows of razor sharp teeth, the figure sat on his knees before laying his head onto the boy's lap. Harry looked down slightly as he started to run his hand through the less darker strands of hair.

"Why?" Harry asked as the dark figure started to purr. A smile slipped onto his pale cherry lips before an unbreakable mask of blankness formed. "Shadow, do you know?"

"**Master?**" Shadow's voice is soft, barely there as if he never spoke before. Gold that is mixed with blood red wisped around the pupil of Shadow's eyes meet the startling red/gold and green eyes. Each eye hold one color, it showed the power that his master welds.

"I do not know what to do anymore." Harry muttered as he lifted Shadow's head by using two fingers under the other's chin. Their eyes met on equal level. "I want him to have his way with me and yet, yet he does not. He does not choose me, but that lowly _ungraceful nothing good of a witch_." Harry's tone became sharper and harsher, his eyes closed as he slowly breathed through his nose.

"**Master,**" Shadow wrapped his formless arms around his master's body. "**Do not think.**"

Harry let the tears fall. Shadow took the magic that was swirling around them to make a form that he could comfort his master. His dark skin, turned pale white like the hospital walls; his eyes darken and became more sharper; his hair fell around them, long and silk like to the touch; his ears sharpen and turned to a point as silver lines started to engrave into his skin as if to mark him the demon that he is. His arms became heavy and real to the touch as he pulled his master up from the chair and slowly guide him to the bedroom. His steps became heavy not like before where they were so light you can't even hear them even against the stone.

Laying his master onto the bed and sliding in right after, Shadow held his master as he cried. Crystal and blood tears ran down his eyes and mixing together at his chin before falling onto Shadow's unclothed arms.

"**Perhaps Master, he does not know that he is claimed. He could renounce the claim by claiming you.**"

"He knows." Harry muttered even though he knew how wrong he is. "He won't claim me. He only sees Canri, not Harry." Shadow wiped away the tears and made his master look at him and with a soft gaze; he kissed the boy's forehead.

"**Seduce him.**" Shadow muttered with a smirk as he leaned in to lay his head onto his master. He listened at the odd pattern of the undead heart made. It sang to him, a sad melody. "**I am sure that you can get him to claim you, Master.**"

"Are you sure, Sha? Tom is not easy to trick." Harry laid his hand and pulled the taller boy closer to his chest, taking the comfort that Shadow is purring to the rhyme of his heartbeat.

"**Master, he longs for you. I have seen this and smelt it. Just force him in a position that he can't refuse. Than he is yours.**"

~Line Break~

Tom woke up without knowing what woke him up. He felt cold as he rose from his bed and gazed around the room. Nothing stood out. He started to dress for the day. He has been on edge ever since Harry left, vanishing like smoke in front of his eyes. His eyes hollow, full of pain and _regret?_ Tom walked out of the room and went to his study.

When he opened his study's doors, Tom stopped right in his tracks. Standing there with his head bowed in nothing except for the see through floral, long-sleeved shirt that wasn't covering much, was Harry. Harry hands kept pulling on the ends of the rather short shirt, hoping to cover up a little, the sleeves fell off his shoulders and the length of the sleeves went pass the boy's long, thin fingers.

Harry's head shot up with wide, shock emerald green eyes looking straight at Tom.

"Ha-Harry?" Tom choked out as he looked over the teen's body. The long legs of his, pale as if he hasn't gone outside in a couple of weeks seemed to and failing at helping to cover himself, his knees kept knocking into each other. Tom couldn't keep his eyes off the teen. "Wha-What are you doing?" Tom asked as he felt a blush start to crawl and make itself known. He shut the door before anyone else could get a peek.

"Tom," Harry whispered lowly, hoping the other taller man would start walking over towards him. He could fell Vipera moving against his skin. The end of her tail landed on the inside of his thigh and the rest of her long body curled up and around his hips and traveled upwards over his lower back before going across his chest and her head laying softly against the junction of his neck, the side that they both know Tom would not lay his claim. "Pl-Ple-Please." Harry stuttered out as his eyes became dazed with lust.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Hello Everyone! Thanks to those who have been reading this and reviewing. This is that last chapter for Silver Lining, but I might end up doing a sequel so keep an eye out for it. But I hope you all have enjoyed this story as I have enjoyed writing it for you all. **_

_**Please leave a review and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **_

_**P.S. If any one of you do not wish to read the sex scene that is in this chapter, just moved down to the ~break line~ **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Pervious on Silver Lining: **_"Tom," Harry whispered lowly, hoping the other taller man would start walking over towards him. He could fell Vipera moving against his skin. The end of her tail landed on the inside of his thigh and the rest of her long body curled up and around his hips and traveled upwards over his lower back before going across his chest and her head laying softly against the junction of his neck, the side that they both know Tom would not lay his claim. "Pl-Ple-Please." Harry stuttered out as his eyes became dazed with lust. _

Tom slowly walked towards the blushing Harry as if he was in a dazed. He reached up with a hand and laid it upon the smaller boy's cheek. He pulled the boy closer to himself as he lean in and stopped before their lips could touch.

"Harry." Tom whispered. Their eyes met. Tom gasped at the emotions that the younger one was showing and without a second thought nor of Canri, Tom slammed his lips against the other slightly parted ones. Tom held the boy closer to his body as he slipped his tongue into the other's waiting mouth. He felt Harry run his fingers through his hair to pull him even closer as he let lose a primal moan from deep within his throat.

They parted with a string of saliva between the two. Eyes opening, met with such strong emotions both of them moan. Neither spoke, but Tom took the smaller hand and made way for the bedroom. Taking carful steps so no one saw who was behind him, Tom reached his bedroom before he slammed the door and slammed the poor boy into the door and devouring his mouth once again.

Harry groaned at the feel of the other pulling away only to moan in pleasure when those sinful lips worked their way down his neck. Reaching the junction between the neck and shoulder met, Tom bit down hard enough to draw blood. Harry groaned in pain before it slowly turned to a moan as Tom licked and suck at the bite mark, making sure that it wouldn't disappear in the morning even under magic.

Tom pulled away from the weightless boy to only lead him towards the bed as he pulled the see through shirt away from that sinful body. He lightly pushed the boy onto the mattress before reclaiming those lips that he so enjoyed kissing. Harry responded while he gripped the robe that Tom wore. Taking the hint from the boy, Tom lifted from the body and watched as Harry lean up and started to lick and kiss at his neck. His hands working to undo the robe that lay upon Tom's body as his mouth worked its way down the other's body.

Tom groaned as Harry found spots that would please his lover. Tired at how slow Harry is taking his time, Tom pushed him and trapped him under him. He kissed those kissable lips as his hands work their way down the body.

With one hand, Tom pinched and pulled at a nipple as his mouth found the other nub. Once it was standing, Tom repeated the process with the other one. Harry lay under him moaning and arching off the bed slightly. Tom sucked, licked and kissed leaving marks in his wake upon the writhing body that lay under him.

"Tom." Harry moaned out as said person kissed his inner thigh just where Vipera's tail ended. Tom smirked as he looked back up towards those bright, lusty emerald green eyes. His own lust full ruby ones held the younger's gaze as he licked his lips before his tongue darted out and lick softly at the head of the Harry's penis. Tom slowly took the length into his mouth. With gleeful eyes, Tom watched as Harry closed his eyes in pure bliss. The wonton look that the younger held only wanted to take the boy right there and then. Holding himself back, Tom started to work his tongue around the length as he suck as one of his hands reached further down. Harry wrapped his fingers around the strands of his hair and pushed him down, deep throating him. Tom only sucked harder and pulled up before pushing the length back down to his throat to only repeat the process over and over. As Tom sucked the boy off, he insert a finger to start starching him.

Harry came with Tom's name on his lips as he spilled in said man's mouth. Pulling away with a pop, Tom swallowed before slowly making his way back up to kiss Harry with his two of his fingers still in the younger one. With a soft kiss, Tom leaned back just slightly and curled his fingers and push in further to hear a deep primal moan slip pass those sinful and kissable lips. He smirk a knowing smirk due to the fact that he found the boy's special spot. Tom inserted a third finger into the tight ring of muscle as he met a pair of eyes.

Tom thrust his fingers in and out of the boy as he took noticed of Harry's appearance. His silky black strands is more wilder that only made him look more primal as if he was a wolf with bristled hair, his skin turned a lighter pale as silver strands broke across his skin like tree branches, but what changed the most were those lust filled emerald green eyes. They were no longer that bright emerald green, but a bright red with gold mixing as if it was a gas thinning out in the air. Harry gasped which showed off the fangs that had appeared some time during their act. Pulling his fingers out from the sinful tight heat as he leaned up and pulled Harry legs over his waist, Tom kissed a leg before he slowly inserted himself. Harry gripped at the sheets as they ripped from his grip. Whimpering in pain as Tom went deeper.

Both panting, one from pain the other from the instance pleasure of being inside his lover, Tom leaned over Harry as he was fully sheathed.

"You okay?" Tom whispered as he kissed the temple as he waited for Harry to get use to his size. Harry smiled lightly at the action before slightly giving the okay to move. Tom pulled almost out of his young lover before he pushed himself back in. The grip of the sheets didn't loosen but tighten even more. He took it slow as he explored for the one spot that would make his young lover to sing. Harry groaned out loudly Tom's name and asked said man to strike there again. Tom didn't disappoint his lover.

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom as he groan at the pleasure that exploded from the inside out over and over. His claws that were released from before made bloody scratches down Tom's back. Grunting at the pain, Tom slammed into the younger boy as he moaned lightly in the other's ear.

"Harry." Tom moaned out once he released himself in the tight heat that had sheathed him. Harry moaned his name as he came again onto their chest. Pulling out, Tom pulled the younger one closer to his body as they started to let sleep overcome them.

~Line Break~

"Harry," Someone muttered quietly from the door way. Harry looked up and smiled lightly and mention for the older man to enter the small study room. "They have gone quick unsettled looking for you." Harry narrowed his eyes and looked straight into the onyx black eyes of his brother as if asking for him to continue down this lane. Not being scarred of a child that held possible more power than him, Severus lean slightly into the chair and held the other's dark gazed and answered the challenge with one of his dark glares.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked as the flames in the fire place flared up slightly, turning white hot before settling down a little. Severus looked at the flames for a moment and felt no fear as he had better control over that element than the boy did. He knew the only thing he could do is make those flames burn hotter than they are, but couldn't turn those flames onto his body even if the boy wanted to.

"Decide on a side." He drawled out in a careless tone. Severus watched as those flames settle down even more, they are nothing more than embers as if the boy was thinking. He raised a brow at this. "And do try to control your emotions, they are showing."

Harry sharply looked up towards Severus before he took a breath to calm his racing heart. It worked a little as the flames in the fireplace rose to what they were before either entered the room. Harry pulled a thoughtful look as he leaned back into his chair and slouched.

"We both know which side I am on." Harry stated but left the question that he wanted to say unspoken. Severus knew what he was going to ask, a blind man could tell. "Besides, they will fight me until I turned back to their side." Harry raised his brow towards the silent man as if waiting for the older one to speak.

"Tell them something, something that they won't argue you with." Severus said while shrugging his shoulders. "Besides that issue, you and the dark lord's scent have changed."

"And?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head as if to appear like a cat.

"Nothing about it."

"Then don't ask, _brother_" Severus nodded his head as if he understood the boy and he did. He also knew to be more careful around his master or he'll have a major vampire problem on his hands than he does now. _Mates are never talked among their kind for a reason._ "Was that all, dear brother?"

"Yes." Severus muttered as he stood and with a light bow, he left the room without a second glance at the upset teen. Harry giggled a little before returning to his light reading as he thought over what his brother asked him to do. It was a hard decision on his part.

Sighing at reading the same page over and over since his brother left the room, Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the chair and inhaled through his nose slowly before exhaling. Opening his eyes, he stood up as he dropped the book he took into the chair; Harry walked out of the study and started for the garden.

Once he was surrounded by floral, Harry sniffed the air lightly and smiled. The smells mixing well together, easy and not to strong, Harry took a seat on the large snake fountain that stood in the middle of the room. The fountain was made out gray stone and ash black marble flakes to make it last longer than it would have with only just with the stone. The snake itself was large, loaming over his small frame with bright golden eyes gleaming in the barely lighted room. Harry took a seat at the bottom of the snake and lean his back against it. Looking into the crystal clear water from where he sat he saw his reflection. His emerald colored eyes stared back at him with flakes of ruby red swirling around his irises, his skin stretched over high cheek bones as silvery lines surrounded his eyes before breaking out and made their way down his body. The lines mark him that he was an elf but with darker aspects buried deep within himself, anyone could tell that if they looked close to his magic. Dark and powerful. Harry glared at his reflection and made it ripple with a finger that resembles a skeleton. Long and thin, but boney.

"I look nothing like Canri nor am I the same as him." Harry muttered once he saw those sinful eyes looking right back at him. "Does Tom know?" Harry laughed as he shook his head at that thought.

"I do not see Canri in you." Someone stated once Harry calmed down from his own joke. Harry turned so sharply that the person that spoke that the boy had hurt himself.

"You were not there when I woke," Harry stated with narrowed eyes. "Tom." Harry had hissed out Tom's name. Tom flinched at the tone of voice. Harry didn't move from his spot. Tom looked into those eyes that he had fallen in love and lost himself in them.

"I was called away," Tom muttered as he took a step forward. A growl stopped him in his spot. "I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't wake. So I left a note."

"That's it!" Harry yelled out. His voice held a hiss to it as if he was snake. Tom flinched at the glare that was being sent his way. "You left a note! A fucking note! What were you thinking, Riddle?"

"I was thinking I would be back before you woke." Tom said lightly as he watched the angered teen that seemed to shine with power. "I am sorry, Harry."

"Sorry is not going to fix this, Riddle." Harry stated as he stood. "Just leave, Tom." He said lightly as if defeated. Tom sadly looked at the boy before he brought the hidden Gryffindor courage and wrapped his arms around the boy. Harry fought the strong arms that held him. Growls and hisses passed those lips. Tom flinched when claws started to cut into his arms, but he didn't let go.

Tom turned the enraged boy around to face him and flinched at the glare he was getting. Lifting Harry's head by the chin, Tom looked into those enraged ruby colored eyes that held flakes of green. Without a second thought, Tom took those sinful lips with his and devoured them. It took a bite of time, but Harry loosen up and moaned when Tom's tongue slipped into his mouth.

Pulling away slightly, breaths still mixing, Tom whispered "I am truly sorry. Would you forgive me, Harry?" Harry opened his eyes slightly as they had closed sometime during their make out and muttered "Do not let it happen again, Tom." Tom smiled lightly before his eyes slide closed as Harry kissed him.

When they parted again, they were in arm's length before looking at each other. Harry leaned his head against the taller chest and inhaled. A mixture of scents filled his nostrils before he found the musky scent of Tom. It was heavy with scotch and a pinch of chocolate, Harry smiled.

"You know, I would have to choose a side and let them know." Harry muttered in Tom's chest. He heard the slight fluttered of the other's heartbeat as if he was afraid of losing him. Harry smiled lightly at that thought.

"What will you do?" Tom asked as he pulled the younger one closer as if that would ease his mind and soul. It helped a little, but it didn't stop the fluttering of his heart. He leaned his nosed into Harry's mane of silky but more primal locks and inhale. He smelled his own shampoo and a slight musky smell that only belongs to his young lover. Chocolate and a pinch of strawberries was what his young lover smelt like. Tom smiled lightly, the complete opposite of himself.

"I'm staying by your side." Harry muttered as he heard the much calmer heartbeat settle to the normal beat.

"Let them be," Tom stated as he entwined their hands together. "Reveal yourself at the end."

"Who would I be until then?"

"Anyone who you wish to be."

"Karbana." Harry muttered. "Your mate and equal to them." Tom raised a brow at the name but kept quiet about it, but agreed with Harry. "It means the star which pours his light in a glance of fire, when he disperses the morning dew." Harry stated the meaning as if he knew what Tom was not going to ask. Tom nodded his head and lean in to kiss Harry lightly.

_**AN: Well that's all folks! I hoped for all of you to enjoy this story. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review and to look out for the sequel: Thinking about calling it Embers ;)**_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
